Sable The Glader Girl
by GladerGirl621
Summary: When Sable arrives in The Box, she doesn't remember who or where she is. Then she meets Newt, an unbelievably good-looking and kind boy. She thinks that she might be falling in love with him, but when another girl arrives in the Box after Sable, Sable begins to remember things. Things that make her question whether she should even be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Box**

 _You are going to make change, Sable. Good change. The world needs people like you; people who are different and unique. People like yourself are a crucial segment of a large entirety. Do not fear this confronting idea. Embrace it. We have high hopes for you. And just remember: WICKED is good._

I gasp and open my eyes wide in shock, then squint as a claustrophobic darkness greets me. _Where am I?_ I jolt upright into a sitting position and smack my head against something hard in the process. I rebound off whatever hit my head and collapse back down to the ground. Rubbing my aching forehead, I slowly and cautiously sit myself up again and use my other hand to feel around in front of me. I encounter a cool and solid material that appears to be metal. Working my way around, I crawl on all fours and reach about blindly; trying to make sense of where I am. After my investigation, I conclude that I am in a small metal box with a very low roof. Not only this, but there seemed to be supplies with me as well. Including live animals. A squeal from a pig in the cage in the corner startles me from my thoughts. I back against one of the walls to distance myself from the pig, but then another loud noise from a goat behind me makes me move in a different direction. When I eventually find a spot to sit down, I wrap my arms tightly around myself and bury my head in my knees. My teeth begin chattering but it isn't cold. My body begins shaking but I'm not moving. My breathing becomes rapid but there is plenty of oxygen. _Calm down, you're going to be alright –_ but a loud clanking noise cuts off my thoughts and I am tossed to the ground face-first as the box I am in begins to ascend. I scramble around desperately to find something to grab onto, but I find nothing. The box moves faster and faster and I glance upwards in terror. Whatever calm I had previously established disappeared as I realise I have no idea where I am or where I am going. My chest rises and falls in quick succession as my breathing increases again. I let out a whimper of fear as I stay glued to the floor; my fingers clutching at the metal. Just when I have convinced myself that I may just die, the box comes to a complete halt. The sudden stop of movement causes my body to fling forward and smack into the wall again. I detach myself from the wall and quickly spin around as a noise of metal grinding against metal sounds from above me. A small thread of light creates a horizontal line through the roof. As the crack of light grows, so does the sound of an alarm and a series of different voices:

"Greenie time."

"Alby better get his shuck face here."

"I'll bet Frypan's dinner that he's gonna be a slinthead."

"Great, another Glader to make life harder."

Using my hands, I shield my face from the harsh gleam, which slowly fades as shadows surround me. Once I believe that I can see properly, I warily remove my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Glade**

I glance upwards and find that about 30 teenage boys have encircled me. They all appeared to be around 15, 16 or 17. Only one boy at the front of the gather appeared to be about 12. This kid had chubby rosy cheeks and round brown eyes. Another boy was Asian and very muscly. Each boy was different in height, race and physical features. No similarities. A quick examination also exhibited that there were no girls. Why were there no girls? I also noticed that every boy was staring at me with complete and utter shock on their faces. I was suddenly very afraid and self-conscious. As if they were all one person, they suddenly snapped from their daze and started talking at once.

"A girl?!"

"That's shucked man."

"I call dibs!"

"What's she look like?!"

"She hot?"

"I said I called dibs!"

"Alby ain't gonna like this."

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR SHUCK MOUTHS!" A dominating voice called out. The volume caused me to jump and I looked around to see which boy the voice belonged to. One of the boys at the front jumped down into the box and held out a hand. A couldn't help but notice that he was unbelievably good-looking. Wind-swept blond hair, warm chocolate-brown eyes and a leanly muscled figure.

"You okay there love?" He said to me with a small and hesitant smile. His voice had a strange accent and I realised that the loud voice that rang with authority had been his. I had barely acknowledged what he had said, but nodded in a dreamy daze anyway.

"Welcome to the Glade." _The Glade?_ What was the Glade? I must have been dawdling as he gestured to his hand with a forced patience and I remembered to take it, a weird spark shooting through my body as our hands touched. He didn't seem to notice and gripped my hand tightly to hoist me out of the box.

I stumbled into a heap on the ground and was instantly poked and prodded. I batted at the groping fingers and scrambled to my feet. My mind went into defence mode at the unnerving contact, and I began to panic as boys started giving me strange expressions. I glanced around wildly for an escape and suddenly remembered that I didn't know where I was or – I stopped with a start. Or who I was.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I clutched at my head, as if I could squeeze my identity out of my brain. I staggered backwards in shock. Why couldn't I remember my name? Who the hell was I? I must have said that last thought out loud, as the cute blond approached me cautiously, like I would run away if he said the wrong thing.

"Hey, everything's alright love, what's happening is normal." He said, gradually getting closer to me. "My name is Newt, and your name will come back to you soon. They always do." He was about 5 metres away from me now.

"What's my name? Why can't I remember my name?!" I intended to shout, but all that came out was a coarse whisper from my unused vocal cords.

"Everything is okay, it'll come back to you soon; don't worry." At this point, Newt had reached me and warily extended a hand out to place on my shoulder. I watched his hand move closer to my shoulder, then glanced around again to stealthily take in my surroundings. A large forest to my left, what appeared to be a shelter, housing and small shacks to my right, fields and gardens behind me and the box in which I arrived in front of me. However, something else captured my attention. At every navigational point, there were walls. Huge walls that towered over everything in this place and were covered in thick, leafy ivy. And, at every wall, there were huge openings in the exact middle and were as tall as the walls themselves. From what I could see, they lead into a dark and dreary abyss with a series of passages and corridors. I instantly knew that these were my escape points.

 **Author's Note: Hey! So this is basically the first FanFiction I have ever written, and I wanted it to be on the Maze Runner coz, hello, it's awesome :D. But, as this is my first story, any advice or pointers you could give me would be helpful. Tell me what you think so far and future ideas to add! Btw, if you like my writing I have a Wattpad account. Follow me on GladerGirl621**. **Thank you!**

 **GladerGirl621 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Maze**

I turned my focus back to Newt in front of me. His hand was just about to touch my shoulder. In a trance, a gripped his wrist with my hand just before he placed it down. His gorgeous eyes widened in surprise, and I slowly twisted his arm down.

"Alright love, you can let go now." He said. His eyes now held traces of fear as his arm began to twist at an unnatural angle. I held it at this angle until he tried yanking his arm back.

"Let go now." He said again.

He sounded quite desperate now.

"Fine, I'll let go." I replied.

I harshly released my grip on his arm, and he stumbled back into a group of boys who tried to help him back up.

As they fumbled around Newt, I slowly edged away and glanced around me at the other boys. None were focused on me; except for one. The muscly Asian. He was watching me warily as I backed away. I saw his entire body tense, and how he ever so slowly began to reach behind his back. I knew I wouldn't get another shot. So I did it. I ran towards the nearest opening.

The Asian had clearly been anticipating this, as he started running after me shortly after I did.

This event had evidently caught everyone else's attention; a series of jeers and shouts arose from behind me as I sprinted away.

"She won't make it 30 metres!"

"Damn, check that thang out!"

"Oi, someone stop her!"

I ran as fast as I could to the – according to my calculations – south opening in the wall. I panted with the effort of running a couple of metres, but never slowed my pace. Wow, was I unfit.

I had almost reached the gap in the wall, when I made the stupid mistake of peering over my shoulder.

Newt, the buff Asian and a tall and stocky black boy were right on my tail. The Asian boy appeared to be the fittest, as he was far ahead of the group and was running at full and perfect pelt. The downside to his – admittedly – perfection was: He had almost caught me. I turned my focus back to the opening and was about 15 metres away from freedom, when I was brutally tackled from behind.

I landed with a loud 'thump' on the ground.

I gasped as the air was knocked out of me and a heavy weight settled over my back and shoulders. I spat out dirt and grass and started thrashing around; trying to get to break free.

"Slim it, you stupid shank! You're going to hurt yourself!" A voice yelled from above me.

"Let me go!" I yelled back.

"So you can get yourself killed on your first day? Sorry you piece of klunk, but that ain't happening!" The voice continued.

I proceeded to back kick my captor, but I missed and my body flipped as someone twisted the leg that I had kicked out.

I landed on my back, and my head thumped against the ground with the impact. I felt dizzy and spots winked in front of my vision as a black haze began to cloud my gaze.

Through the haze, I saw Newt and the black boy finally catching up to the Asian and running towards me. They both were shouting unidentifiable words crowding around where I laid. But just as I was about to pass out, I heard it. A faint, barely detectable whisper in my mind, but I heard it: Sable.

A shout wakes me suddenly from a doze. A blink my eyes rapidly a few times to clear away the blur that forms in front of my eyes. Reclining myself into a sitting position, a lean back on my elbows and squint at the figure who is yelling in front of me.

"Wake up you slinthead!" I stare at the owner of the voice in confusion, then realise that he was the dark-skinned boy who was running with Newt.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I yell back.

"Good." He gets out of my face and stands up with his arms crossed. "Now get up and out; time for you to get the tour."

"Tour?" I say.

"Yes, tour." He replies. "Now hurry up, we ain't got all day waitin' for ya princess."

"Okay then." I fling my legs out of the bed that I am resting in. I look around and discover that I am staying in a small shack that appears to be where people get treated or something. There are a series of medicinal cabinets with different vials and jars filled with strange-looking liquids. There are a row of plain-looking beds, some of which are occupied. People with broken-limbs and fevers surround my conscious. "What happened?" I ask the dark-skinned boy.

"You passed out after tryin' to get through the Maze. Stupid piece of klunk. Could've gotten yourself killed! No use to us then are ya?" He fumed. I stare in confusion again. His dark eyes are sparking with anger and his body radiates with fury as he his mouth twitches. I have a lot to learn apparently.

"What's the Maze?" I ask curiously – and cautiously for that matter.

His face sort of sags in resignation and he uncrosses his arms to pinch to bridge of his nose.

"The Maze is the place where Gladers go to die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Tour**

"Right Greenie, let's get one thing straight: you may be a girl, and you may be weak, but you will still commit and you will still do the same amount of work as everyone else in this shucked place. You got it?" Alby calls over his shoulder to me. I nod and trail behind him.

Alby was the other guy who was running with Newt, and so far I've discovered that Alby has the real authority. He is the leader. He's been here longer than anyone else apparently.

Alby took me around the Glade; showing me the in's and out's. I followed him aimlessly, attempting to make a mental note of every piece of information he threw at me.

"So you got the Slicers, the Track-hoes, the Baggers, the Sloppers, the Med-jacks, the Cooks, the Builders and the Runners." Alby was saying to me, gesturing to different areas of the Glade. "Over there is where the Med-jacks patched you up, over there is the Homestead, the Gardens, the Deadheads, the Kitchen, and over there is the Bloodhouse and the Pit." Alby stopped talking to glance over at me with tiredness. "You get all that Greenie?"

"Um, yep sure did." I say with what I hope is an honest tone. Alby rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of things 'round here pretty quick." He said. I smile sheepishly and take in the Glade. All of the boys were hard at work in different areas; structuring shacks, harvesting plants and collecting rubbish.

I scan the Track-hoes area and perform a double take as I spot Newt yielding some crops. The heat had clearly began to bother him, as his shirt was off and tied around his waist. His abdominal muscles were carved to perfection and sweat glistened off his chest as he hacked at the crops. He swung the tool that he was using once more before straightening and wiping sweat from his brow.

One of the other boys appeared to have been joking around with him, as Newt turned around to face the boy and flexed his arm muscles dramatically as a response. The boy replied by lifting his shirt and clenching his abs, which caused Newt to crack up with angelic laughter. Um, wow. Talk about amazing. Deer? Headlights? Hi, I'm Sable. I continued to gaze at him in a trance until Alby started clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, snap out of it shuck-face." I blinked and quickly turned back to Alby before he noticed that I had been staring dreamily at Newt. Too late.

Alby's eyes roamed around to where my gaze had previously been. He halted when he spotted Newt. He flicked his gaze back to me and sighed.

"First day and you've already fallen. Geez I knew girls were weird, but you meet a guy one day and all of a sudden he's your one-and-only?" Alby rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him." I sputter. Alby rolled his eyes yet again.

"Yep, keep talking slinthead. You got it bad."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Do."

"DON'T!" I yell.

"What's going on here?" I thick accent says. I spin around clumsily and fumble around for an excuse.

"Um…"

Alby glanced up at Newt and smirked. Alby actually _smirked_. Newt eyed him warily and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, Greenie here was just telling me how much she adores–"

"Trees!" I intervene. Newt glances at me in surprise, then smiles as his eyes ripen with amusement.

"Trees?" He repeats. I can feel myself blushing furiously but continue anyway.

"Yeah, um, trees. You know they're just so green, and barky, and leafy, and green. And you know, green." I stumble out.

Newt covers his mouth with his hand, and I can see that he's trying to hold in a laugh. A quick look at Alby proves that he is doing the same. I dart my gaze around, looking at anything but them.

Newt finally clears his throat and composes himself.

"Well love, you and I have that in common." He says jokingly. "Because, you know, they're just so _green_." He lets out a small laugh and then winks at me. My heart flutters slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna head back. Those slintheads are lost without me." Newt says as he rolls his eyes.

"I need to run through the rules with the Greenie, and then she needs to take a shower." Alby looks over at me. "No offense Greenbean, but you smell like complete klunk." Both Alby and Newt let out hearty laughs, and I feel embarrassed even though I don't know what 'klunk' is.

"Um, okay then. But, I do have a name you know." I say quietly. Both stop laughing and look at me.

They gaze at me expectantly.

"Well then, what is it?" Alby asks.

"Sable." I reply. Alby looks displeased.

"Sable? What kind of a name is – Ow!" Alby exclaims as Newt elbows him in the gut.

Newt gives him a pointed stare and Alby appears to understand.

"I think Sable is a lovely name." States Newt. I turn my gaze downward shyly and shuffle my feet.

"Thank you." I say softly. Alby rolls his eyes at us. It must be a habit of his.

I turn my gaze back to Newt, and am slightly surprised to see him already staring at me. He looks me up and down, and I drop my gaze again awkwardly.

"Yeah, Sable suits you." He says as if in thought. I look up at him again and give him a small smile in gratitude. A light pink colours his cheeks, but it's probably just from the heat. Newt clears his throat again and speaks.

"Right, well, I'll be off then." He gives us a lanky sort of salute and runs back to the Gardens. I tilt my head and watch him head off, staring at his back delightfully.

"Yep, I knew it." Alby interrupts.

I look over at him.

"Knew what?" I ask curiously.

"He's got it just as bad as you do."

"Okay Sable we got 3 rules, and 3 rules only." Alby informs me. He holds up a finger.

"One: Everyone does their part. No slackers allowed here." I nod.

He continues and holds up a second finger.

"Two: Don't hurt another Glader. We have to trust each other if life is to function orderly."

He holds up a third and final finger.

"Three: Never, ever venture out into the Maze. Ever." He emphasised. "You understand?"

"Yes." I say. Alby nods satisfactorily.

"Good. Now go get yourself cleaned up. You look and smell like klunk. I'll leave some fresh clothes outside the showers for you to change into." He's about to walk away, but I stop him.

"Alby." He turns and looks back.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For helping me." His eyes widen in surprise and he fumbles around for a response.

"Um, you're welcome Sable." He ultimately settles on.

I smile kindly and he runs off. And I can't be sure, but I think a slight blush was staining his cheeks.

 **Author's Note: Hey! So Sable is already falling for Newt! Nable 4ever. Even I found that scene adorable and I'm the one who freaking wrote it XD. Thank you for following the story, it really means a lot and you liking my story motivates me! Please, please, please review or comment so I know what you guys are thinking about my story! Comment on what you think is going to happen, or just what you think of the story. Thanks!**

 **~GladerGirl621 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Chuck, Thomas and Gally**

I stand in the shower, letting the water run down my body. It feels amazing. A layer of dirt and grime forms at the bottom of the shower, before disappearing with a swirl of water.

I heard that Alby hates people taking long in the shower so, breaking my bliss, I hurriedly wash my body with soap before shampooing my hair. Another layer of grime comes out with that one.

Turning off the shower, I grab a towel from a shelf and wrap it around myself, grabbing another one to wrap around my hair. I step out and find that there are a fresh pair of clothes waiting for me, as well as female undergarments. A small piece of paper rests in the top of the pile. I walk over and pick it up.

 _These came up in the Box just before, didn't think that any of us guys would be needing them. Alby._

I snort and get dressed. A form-fitting cream button-up top with long sleeves, dusty brown cargo pants and black combat boots.

After getting dressed, I scavenge around for a comb or hairbrush and notice a cracked mirror hanging on the far wall. I walk over to it and glance up at my appearance.

I have very nice skin that is the colour of creamy ivory. My eyes are almond shaped and are a yellowy hazel colour. I'm quite tall, appearing to be about 5'10 with a slender bone structure and long legs. My eyebrows are plucked, and are black. _Who the hell plucked my eyebrows?_ I remove the towel from my head and thick blue-black hair tumbles around my shoulders. I was quite pretty.

I look away from the mirror and find a comb, which I use on my hair. Then I find a hair tie, which I also use to pull my hair up into a tight knot on the top of my head. I just start hoping that I haven't taken too long. I hang up the towels I used, gather my dirty clothes and walk out of the showers.

Everyone is still hard at work in the Glade, and I don't know who to ask for where to put my clothes. To my luck, the boy who appears to be 12 walks over to me kind of star-struck.

"Do you need any help miss?" He asks.

I glance down at him. Ever so polite he was. I smile. His cheeks colour bright red.

"Do you know where I can put my clothes?" I ask.

"Back at the Homestead. Newt and Alby already took the time to set you up a room." He says. "Your own private quarters." He continues with a dramatic voice. I giggle slightly.

"Could you take me there please?" I ask.

"Of course. You're Sable, right?" He asks.

"Yes. And you are?" I question. He seems embarrassed.

"Oh, my name's Chuck."

The name suited him. I honestly found it adorable.

"Thank you Chuck."

"Your welcome."

Chuck walks off to the Homestead, expecting me to follow. I trail after him and glance around again. Half of the boys have stopped working to stare at me. I look at the Track-hoes. Newt is one of them. I turn my gaze back forward as loud whispers appear behind me. Ignoring them, I follow Chuck.

He takes me inside and I spot many sleeping bags and hammocks that litter the room. He walks to the left and opens the door. This one has a bed made out of thick branches, a mirror resting on the wall opposite, a large log with thick roots underneath the mirror – to be a dresser I presume – a smaller log next to the bed, and a large cupboard in the corner. I walk over to the cupboard and open it up. Some clothes have been hung up, and some more boots rest at the bottom. I close the cupboard and look up at the ceiling. There hangs a beautiful coloured sheath that covers a candle, spreading a rainbow of colour across the room as a source of light. Wow. They have all gone to a lot of effort.

"Um, wow" Was all I could say to Chuck. Chuck glances around the room.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure you felt comfortable. The doors even gotta lock." Chuck turned the door to demonstrate. "Gally put it in before."

"This is too much; I don't need all this." I say.

"Oh no don't worry." Chuck reassures me. "It was spare stuff we had lying around. They just moved some of it in here. The only stuff they built was the lock and the things that are hanging your clothes." Chuck nods rapidly.

"Oh, okay." I say, then look around awkwardly. "Um, where do I put my dirty clothes?"

"Oh, of course! Just put them in the box over there." Chuck points to a small box in the corner of the room.

"Okay, thanks." I dump the clothes in the box and then go back to Chuck. "So… what am I meant to do now?" I ask.

"Well, Alby has decided that you start the jobs tomorrow. So, today is you're day off. And tonight, they gonna be doing something special." Chuck's eyes lit with excitement. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are they gonna do?" I ask warily. Chuck seemed to see what direction my thoughts were going because he quickly said – "Oh no, nothing like _that_. It's a little something we all do when a Newbie arrives. We hold a party and stuff." I relax slightly.

"Oh, alright." On a way to change the subject, I ask Chuck some questions about himself. He answers all of them with enthusiasm, and I decide that I really like Chuck. He was a good kid.

So far I know that he works as a Slopper, he is 13 years old, he is best friends with a boy named Thomas, other kids tease him mercilessly, and that he believes that I'm not weak.

"You don't think I'm weak?" I ask him in surprise. Chuck nods.

"I know you're not. They all say you are, but I think you're just nervous. And why wouldn't you be? I mean, you're sure acting better than half of us did. I klunked my pants on the first day."

"I think I'm finally understanding what 'klunk' means." I say. Chuck gives a cute, childish laugh which makes him appear to be about 9 rather than 13.

Through his giggles, Chuck says – "You'll pick up the language pretty quickly. I came here last month and I'm already saying the funny stuff." I give a small laugh, which slowly dies as two boys arrive behind Chuck. Chuck notices and looks behind him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Chuck says cheerily. This makes me relax only slightly. Chuck knows them.

Both boys nod at Chuck, and the one on the left ruffles his curly hair. I eye them cautiously. The one on the left had dark hair and puppy-brown eyes, with a turned up nose. The one on the right had sandy-coloured hair and odd-shaped features. Both were relatively tall, but the one on the right towered over the one on the left.

"Sable, this is Thomas," he gestures to the one on the left, "and Gally." He gestures to the one on the right.

Thomas extends his hand to me, and I shake it. He smiles kindly and nods at me. "How're you going Sable?" He asks.

"Well, thank you. A pleasure to meet you." Thomas' smile turns into a grin and he nods again. I find myself smiling back. He seemed like a friendly person.

Gally, too, extends his hand, which I shake. "Enjoying your day, Greenie?" he asks.

"Yeah, having a blast." I didn't mean to, but a hint of sarcasm colours my tone. He grins at that.

"Good to hear." He says. I remember that he is the one who installed the lock in my door. I respect him for that.

"Oh, thanks for putting in the lock by the way." I say. He looks surprised, and pink leaks into his cheeks. How many guys have I made blush today?

"Uh, you're welcome." He says. Thomas snorts and Gally glances over at him. "What?" He asks. Thomas rolls his eyes.

"Gally? Blushing? That's new." Gally's cheeks burn a deeper pink.

"Slim it shuck-face." Gally retorts.

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"No, because it's annoying."

Both boys continue to argue with one another, and Chuck pushes them out the door. Thomas stops his banter with Gally to wave goodbye. I wave back. Then he returns to owning Gally. I smile and shake my head.

"They seem nice." I say to Chuck,

"They are." He says back. He gestures to me. "Come on, I'll show you the thing that they're going to do for the party tonight." He exits my 'quarters' and I follow him out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Pit and The Bonfire**

"So, this is it." Chuck was telling me. I gaze up at the huge structure of piled wood and rope.

"Um, that's nice?" I attempt. Chuck laughs.

"Don't worry, it ain't gonna look like this soon. They set it on fire. That's the cool part." Chuck reassures me. I take a step back and try to imagine the sculpture on fire. That _would_ look cool. Footsteps sound from behind us and we both turn in unison. Newt is standing before me in all his glory.

"Chuck, Sable." He greets, nodding at each of us in turn. Chuck unleashes a grin.

"Hey, Newt!" He exclaims happily. "I was just showin' Sable what we gonna do to the wood and stuff."

"Good that Chuckie-boy." Newt gives Chuck a smile and playfully pulls him in a headlock to rub his knuckles into crown of Chuck's head. "Hey! Stop!" Chuck gasps out between giggles. Newt grins at him and lets him go, and Chuck tries to recover himself. Newt turns his smile to me, and I practically melt on the spot.

"You excited for the bonfire Sable?" Newt asks me.

"Uh, yeah it seems pretty cool." I sputter. Would I always develop a speech impediment every time he spoke to me? "What else do you guys do at the bonfire?" I ask.

"Well," Newt begins. "Gally is basically the star of the show; he makes the drinks and fights the Gladers in the Pit." I raise my eyebrows.

"What drinks does Gally serve?" I question. Newt laughs.

"More like _drink._ Gally only makes one type of beverage and all we know is that it tastes like klunk, but has a great after-effect." Newt suddenly appears lost in thought, and he smiles to himself as he shakes his head at a memory. "We don't even know what's in it. It's his own secret recipe, innit?" He says to Chuck. Chuck giggles again and nods his head. Newt returns his focus back to me.

"You should come sit with me at the bonfire; after a couple of Gally's drinks I apparently tell some pretty interesting stories." He says to me. I stare at his face and he stares back expectantly. I realise he's waiting for an answer.

He has an easy-going look in his eyes, but a hint of hope lies beneath them. Not only hope, but something else. Something kinda… sexy. I suddenly really want to be next to Newt at the bonfire tonight after he's had one of Gally's concoctions. I don't want him to think I'm weird by just standing here, so I quickly nod my head.

"I'd love that." I say. I didn't mean to, but my voice sort of drops and goes all husky.

Newt's eyes are suddenly overtaken with that something else I saw earlier.

"I'd love that too." His voice was even huskier than mine. I think I was about to die then and there.

Chuck cleared his throat awkwardly.

I remembered he was standing next to Newt and I. Newt apparently noticed this as well. He snapped from his daze and grinned at Chuck again, though still appearing slightly wonder-struck.

"Well, I'm gonna head off so I'll see ya later Chuckie-boy." He says to Chuck. Chuck nods back.

Newt turns his gaze to me. "You too, Sable." He says. His voice wasn't raspy like it was before, but it was incredible all the same. I nod weakly; all attempts at speech had failed me now. Newt walked off, but not before I caught the glimmer of a smile on his face.

The time had come for the bonfire, and Alby had been polite as ever trying to gather everyone up.

"Come on you shuck-faced slintheads, get ready! We light the wood in half an hour and if you're not there, we'll start without ya while you sit in the Homestead rottin' away like the pieces of klunk you all are!" A number of moans and funny profanity related requests were sent his way in response.

It was apparently quite the occasion; boys were taking showers and even combing stuff out of their hair. I decided that I should do the same. Didn't want to be the only one looking like a piece of klunk. I halt at that last thought. One day and I'm already speaking the language. I smile to myself and shake my head.

Heading to the showers with a bundle of clothes, I quickly take a rinse and dry off.

I change into tan-coloured shorts and a black camisole, along with my black combat boots and a brown belt. Letting my hair out of my knot, it tumbles around my shoulders and down my back in thick, black waves.

I stare at myself in the mirror and give a nod with satisfaction. Gathering my other clothes, I walk out of the showers and back to the Homestead, dropping the clothes off in my room. I head out of the Homestead and see that the boys are already gathering around the structure of wood.

As I walk over, a glance at the sky proves that it is almost dusk. The loud pounding of footsteps sounds behind me, and I turn to see Chuck barrelling over. I stop walking and wait for him to catch up.

"Hey, Sable!" He calls out as he runs over. I smile at him.

"Hey, Chuck." I say. He comes to a screeching halt next to me, and pauses to catch his breath. I study him. He has changed his clothes, and he has also brushed the knots out of his thick, brown curls. When he regains his composure, we walk over to the bonfire together.

"You excited?" He asks me enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what it all looks like." I reply. Chuck nods eagerly.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome." He says. By this point we have made it to the sculpture and everyone is just about gathered around it. A few stragglers are running to catch up.

A series of torches have been lit around the sculpture, and several boys hold sticks that are lit with fire. These boys wait patiently around the sculpture, poising the sticks above their heads. I look around and spot Newt holding one of the sticks. His arms are raised, which causes his top to ride up along his stomach, revealing it's amazingness to me. He has a wild grin on his face and looks like he might just explode.

I look around again – with effort mind you – and spot the Asian guy standing away from the rest of the crowd, watching them with caution. He didn't appear to be very interested, yet he looked cleaner and well-dressed than he had when he knocked me over.

As if he had heard what I had thought, he glances over in my direction and glares when he spots me. I was already over his attitude. So I glared back. He seemed taken aback by this, so he snaps his teeth at me, then returns his gaze to the sculpture with a childish anger. I'm taken aback by myself; I have no idea where that surge of courage came from. Shaking my head at myself, I resume watching the sculpture as well.

Alby now stands before it with a lit stick in his hand. He pauses, yells out an unidentifiable battle cry, and hurls the stick at the sculpture. Newt and the others follow, and everyone cheers and claps loudly as the sculpture alights with thick flames. The flames slowly engulf the wood and rope, working their way to the very top. Everyone is yelling and applauding while taking swigs of an unknown drink. I presume that it's Gally's specialty.

After a while, the bonfire excitement dies down, and Gally starts calling boys into the Pit. Others circle around them and call out jeers and encouragements as they beat each other up. I sit away from the action with a cup of Gally's drink. I take a hesitant sip and then spit all of it out.

"Oh god!" I say to myself as the vile flavour overtakes my tastebuds. I stick out my tongue and start dragging my nails along it, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"You right there, love?" A voice says next to me. I instantly stop moving, and just sort of halt with my nails attached to my tongue. I look up at Newt, who is observing the situation I am in.

"Uh, yeah fine." I attempt to say, but it comes out all garbled thanks to my fingers. I glance down at them and quickly detach them, embarrassed.

Newt plonks himself down next to me and starts laughing when he spots what's in my cup.

"Ha, no wonder you're all jumbled." He says to me with amusement. My cheeks burn with heat and I quickly turn my gaze down.

"You told any interesting stories yet?" I ask him dubiously.

"Hm? Oh, not yet but I will. This –" he gestures to the large glass bottle in his hand, "is the stuff that makes me go all, you know." He makes a cuckoo gesture with his hand, and I laugh. Newt takes a long sip of the stuff in the bottle, then offers some to me. I shake my head with distaste, which causes Newt to laugh again.

"No worries then love, but you'll want some later. Trust me on that one." He winks at me and I shake my head with assurance.

"Trust me, I won't." I say back to him. This time he is the one to shake his head, but he still persists.

"Try one sip, for me." He says. I look over at him warily. His eyes are wide with mock sincerity, and he flutters his eyelashes playfully. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards. Then I take one for Alby, and roll my eyes.

"Ah, fine." I say. I grab the bottle and take a small sip. It still tastes vulgar, but I force myself to swallow anyway. It results in a coughing fit from me. Newt gives me a high-five and I take another sip.

We end up sharing the bottle until it's practically empty. A strange but pleasant buzz floods through me, and all I can focus on is Newt and I laughing at one another's sudden clumsiness.

We laugh, we talk, we joke and we even dance around with silliness as loud music starts playing. My conscious tells me I'm acting irrational, but I ignore it. As the songs that are played get more upbeat and sensual, so does our dancing.

Newt's arms are currently wrapped around my waist, and my arms are locked around his neck. Our dancing is way past silly now. We sway with a seductive movement and just gaze at each other. He smiles down at me and I smile back, my eyes focused on his lips. He lowers his lips to my ear and whispers into it.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He says. My smile widens and I whisper back into his ear.

"No." I say. I can feel his mouth against my skin and I shiver pleasantly.

"You know, I always thought you were beautiful. Even when you hadn't had a shower." He whispers. Then he chuckles softly. I chuckle as well.

He stays silent for a while, just breathing me in and listening to the sounds of laughter and enjoyment surrounding us. Then he speaks again.

"I know this may be strange to say to you on your first day here but –" Newt is suddenly cut off as a blaring alarm sounds throughout the Glade, and the red light near the Box starts flashing. Newt pulls away from me suddenly and glances in shock at the Box. I do as well, and so does everyone else. _What the hell?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Girl**

The alarm continues to blare, and everyone quits whatever they were doing and jogs over to the Box. I begin to run to the Box to catch up with everyone else. I look around at the sea of faces and see different emotions radiating from each one. Shock, surprise, caution, fear. And I can understand why. Alby told me before during the Tour that the Box only comes up once a month.

It's come up three times in one day.

Everyone crowds around the Box, and Newt pushes his way to the front of the line. I stay at the back; I can still see thanks to my height.

Whispers surround me, and people are acting all fidgety and nervous.

As the lid of the Box begins to split in the middle, everyone crowds in the extra bit closer. The gap gets bigger and bigger and soon it's wide open for the boys at the front to see. I stand on my tip toes and try to see what's inside.

Newt leans in, and even from here I can see his evident shock. Gally, Thomas, Alby and the Asian guy all wear similar expressions to Newt.

"What. The. Hell." Thomas says.

All the boys behind them start pestering them with questions.

"What's inside?"

"Is it more supplies?"

"What's going on?"

"EVERYONE SLIM IT!" Newt shouts. My brows furrow together with thought. Newt had a similar reaction when I had showed up in the Box. _When I had showed up in the Box._

No,when a _girl_ had shown up in the Box.

I push my way to the front of the gather and pause next to Gally. Then I peer into the Box.

A girl is sitting at the bottom of the Box, arms wrapped around herself.

"It's a girl." I whisper. Everyone went so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop from a mile away.

Everyone seemed frozen in place, but Newt snapped out of it first and jumped down into the Box. The girl raised her head from her knees and stared at Newt. He was speaking to her softly, and he held out his hand. She looked from his hand to his face, and I'm pretty certain a look of awe came over her face. I cock my head to one side and try to keep my polite expression.

Newt helps in getting her out of the Box, and she tumbles to the ground in a pile at our feet. This time, no one touches her. She hurriedly gets to her feet and glances around in panic. She looks around at all the faces and does a double-take when she spots me. I don't blame her, I was the only other girl here. She just sort of stands there, trembling.

I walk over to her slowly, and gently place a hand on her shoulder. She flinches slightly, but I quickly reassure her.

"It's alright. You are going to be okay." I say. She coughs.

"I can't remember anything. I don't know where I am. I don't even know my name!" She exclaims with a strange accent. I realise that she has the same accent as Newt. Great.

"Oi, what do ya know? Newt's got a twin!" Someone calls out to break the awkwardness.

"Reckon they know each other?"

"What's with the chicks all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, why does Newt get all of 'em?"

I glance over at Newt and see that his face had gone bright red. I try to keep my composure and keep on reassuring the girl.

"You will remember. It's normal. You are going to be fine." I say again. She must have heard the sincerity in my voice, as she stops trembling and glances up at me.

As soon as she stares at me directly into the eyes, I feel a tug and I'm pulled into the colour of her eyes; cobalt blue. I let out a gasp, which fades as I get whisked away into what feels like a dream. I shut my eyes, but nothing happens. I hold them shut for longer, and when I eventually open them, a scene emerges in front of me.

The boy is sitting at one of the tables across from me. He just arrived the other day and he seems frightened as he stares at his food. I look next to me and see Emerson, my best friend. She has pale blonde hair the colour of snow, and electric blue eyes. She looked like something out of a fairy-tale; the pretty princess. I was more like the wicked witch. She was currently staring at me with amusement. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I ask. She rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Oh, nothing." She exaggerates like I am completely oblivious to something. I glare at her. She knows I hate it when she speaks to me like that.

"What?" I say more sharply this time.

"You like him, don't you?" I feel my eyebrows shoot to my hairline and my mouth drops open. I glance between Emerson and the new kid.

"I haven't even spoken to him before!" I whisper-yell to her.

"Yeah, but I know how you get with guys." She mimes a dreamy expression and collapses against the table in what appears to be wonder. I shove her shoulder and she laughs.

I look up at the boy again and see him already staring at me.

His gaze quickly drops back to the plate of food in front of him when we make eye contact, but I get a glimpse at his eyes.

A rich, deep chocolate brown.

I feel a tug on my subconscious, and a voice in my head gets whispers softly to me as I am slowly drawn away from the scene at the table.

I try to hold on to the scene, the memory, but it disappears before me as the volume of the voice begins to climb. Louder and louder. The scene vanishes from my sight and now I am just floating. I grasp my head as the voice screeches over and over. I unleash a scream of my own as my head feels like it might explode.

Just when the pain becomes unbearable, I am shaken violently. Reality snaps back to me, and I am suddenly lying down in the Glade next to the Box.

The Asian boy is above me and shaking my shoulders so viciously, my heads slings back and forth. I gasp and he stops shaking and removes his hands. I sit up blindly and whip my head back and forth in shock.

The girl that came in the Box is lying down next to me, and her entire body is shaking uncontrollably. I crawl over to her weakly and roll her to her back. I leap back in fright as her face comes into view.

I, I _know_ her.

She is Emerson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Fallout**

I sit in my room, rocking back and forth on my bed. My body is trembling so violently that I have given up in trying to make it stop. Dried tears cake my cheeks and my hair hangs in knots down my back. It's only been one day since I had the memory, and it's already feeling like too much.

Another knock for the twentieth time that day rattles my door. I don't answer. The twenty first knock sounds harder this time.

"Sable, you can't hide in your room forever." Newt says softly from behind the door. I knew he could break the door down if he wanted to, but he didn't. I stay put on my bed.

"You haven't eaten or drunk anything for a day, love. You need to come out. Everyone is worried about you." He says to me. He whispers something else under his breath, but I don't pay it too much attention.

"Sable, don't make me break down your bloody door." I glance up with a miniscule head movement when Newt says that. Then I put my head back down.

"Right, you asked for it then. Stand back if you will." He says. He wouldn't actually. Would he? I don't care. I don't move.

He appears to wait for about 3 seconds, before a loud thump shakes my entire door. The hinges bend slightly, but they stay put.

Another loud thump sounds from the door, as does the sound of cracks.

He thumps against the door one last time, and the whole thing rips from the hinges and splinters as it lands on the ground. A few wooden shards land next to me, but I remain still on the bed.

I can hear Newt panting from exertion as he stands in the doorway. I don't look at him. I hear him stride over to me, and he places himself harshly in front of me with his hands by my sides on the bed. I continue to stare at my knees.

"Sable, look at me." He demands sharply. I don't.

He moves his hands to my face and cups my cheeks, forcing my head up to his face. I stare past his shoulder.

"Sable. Look. At. Me." He says again. I slowly move my gaze to his face, but not to his eyes.

"Look at me properly, Sable." He orders. I let my gaze fall blankly to his eyes, but struggle to keep my composure when I gaze into the chocolate depths.

The memory returns in my mind again, and I remember staring across at Newt on the other table.

I stare at Newt in front of me, and his eyes gently soften as he gazes back. His thumbs stroke my cheeks and I lean ever so slightly into his hands.

His eyes widen faintly; no one else was able to get a reaction out of me. He clears his throat.

"Come back to me, Sable." He whispers to me.

I feel my face crumple, and I collapse against his chest as huge, shuddering sobs wrack my body. I clutch at his back and cry into his shoulder as he reassures me. He holds me against him and gently strokes my back with his hands.

"Sable, tell me what happened." He says. So I tell him about seeing him at the table, and how I know the girl to be Emerson. I tell him about the screaming in my head and how painful it was. Afterwards, I sniffle loudly and wipe my nose.

"I don't know what's happening." I tell Newt. He caresses my hair and cups my face again.

"Don't worry, love. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not when I'm here." I hug him again and he hugs me back.

We both sit back and gaze at the ground awkwardly.

"So, um, anyways, about the other night –" Newt begins. I sit up straight with apprehension. He swallows thickly and fumbles around for the right words. _Is he going to say…?_ I lean forward in anticipation and hopefully await his response. He sighs.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I hope I didn't do anything stupid, and I shouldn't have said those things about you. I don't like you in that way and we only just met so…"

I gape at him in shock.

Was he…? Was he seriously turning me down right now?

My previous sadness from the memory disappeared, and a cold feeling took its place. I glare at him.

"Are you serious?" I snap at him. He appears taken aback.

"Um, yes?" He says. I shake my head in disbelief and stand up.

"After everything I just said, after everything you just did?" I say. He stands up as well.

"Look, I –"

"No." I intervene. I stare at him with hurt. His eyes widen again and his face contorts with a brief flash of guilt and pain.

"I thought you cared about me." I whisper.

"I do care about you! Why would you think that I don't?" He says.

Tears pool in my eyes, and with a final glance at Newt I walk out of my room without a word, kicking shards of wood around.

I use all of my willpower to not turn around, and I don't. But I try to ignore it.

I try to ignore the guilt, pain and hurt I saw in his eyes.

 **Author's Note: Hey (again)! I know I haven't written an Author's Note in a while so soz to my followers! I just got so caught up in the story :D. So Newt and Sable are having a fallout! Geez Sable, Day 2 in the Glade and Newt is suddenly meant to fall in love with you :). But, I don't care. It's my story anyways :). Do you think it's coz of Emerson? Or maybe those memories have a part in it. Oooo, so mysterious ;). Thanks for the reviews, shoutouts to 'MyDearNewt' and 'NewtnTMR': Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing, it means a crapload to me and I just hope that you guys are enjoying my chapters. I'm glad you guys liked the trees part XD lolz for life, and what did you think of the scraping of tongue thing at the party? I don't know if that was funny or not, but comment if you think it was! I hope you know how much it means to me for your comments; they always keep me going. Until next time!**

 **~GladerGirl621 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – An Interesting Apology**

I gasp and shoot upwards in my bed, ripping off the makeshift blanket. The memory had been haunting me in my dreams, showing me what life used to be like. I didn't even know if I could trust the vision. What if it had just been put there deliberately by the Creators? That's what scares me the most.

Alby told me that they believe someone or maybe someones had created the Glade, and had put all of the boys in it. That they were the people who took away everyone's memory. They called these people the Creators, partially because they had been given no other hint as to what they were actually called.

I fling my legs out of my bed and press a clammy hand to my forehead in an effort to calm myself down. Once I felt stable, I get up and walk to my closet, selecting a tan-coloured camisole and khaki-green coloured shorts. I also grab a pair of black combat boots and pull them on as well. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail to keep it off my back; I'm doing another job today.

I've been in the Glade for 5 days now, and so far I have participated in the jobs of Slopper, Builder, Cook, Bagger and Slicer.

I hadn't enjoyed any of them.

All I had left was Track-hoe and Med-jack. Runner wasn't in the criteria. Only people selected by the Keeper of the Runners were able to venture out into the Maze.

I had also discovered that the Keeper of the Runners was a guy named Minho, who happened to be the Asian who constantly appeared to be plotting my demise. So in other words, Runner was completely out of the question. Although, I didn't mind. Newt had shown me a window by the Maze, in which I had peered in and jolted back away from when I had seen what lurked behind the glass. A grotesque, mechanical _thing_ that had hurled itself against the glass in an effort to break it. It didn't break. Thank the heavens for that.

Speaking of Newt, we haven't been communicating. Not like either of us was making an effort to. Occasionally, I'd glance up from whatever job I had been doing. Just to look around. And I'd immediately find Newt, who would already be staring at me. He'd drop his gaze as soon as we make eye contact. This action had reminded me so much of the memory, that I hadn't bothered looking up anymore.

The girl, or _Emerson_ , has not been present that much. She has only emerged for meals and showers, then disappeared back into her room. Yeah, they made her a room as well.

With 3 locks.

A lot of the boys had tried to get her to come out of her room, hoping to be the saviour that could reach her when no one else could. She has either ignored them, or thrown something at the door to scare them off. Apparently, when she does seldom speak, she asks to see me.

I haven't dared.

I don't want to see her. In apprehension that she might recognise me?

Probably.

For fear that I might have another memory?

Definitely.

So I have steered clear of her. And Alby for that matter. He keeps on trying to convince me to talk to Emerson, but I ignore him. The only time I cannot ignore Alby is when I have my job assigned to me in the morning. He tells me who will be instructing me on my job's duties, and what I have to do for the day.

With reluctance, I walk to my door and grasp the doorknob, take a deep breath, and open the door.

I walk to the Homestead to meet Alby. The sun has barely risen, but I see the Runners poised outside the Doors of the Maze, waiting until the Doors have opened to a span of their body before sprinting into the dark and dreary depths.

I turn my focus back to the Homestead, and almost barrel over someone in the process. We collide with a loud thump and topple to the ground.

I sit up and rub my head with my eyes closed. Ah, klunk that stings.

The "someone" I bumped in to jumps up and clears their throat.

"Uh, sorry." They say. With an accent.

Aw, klunk.

"It's fine." I say with what I hope is a civil tone. I open my eyes and stand up, keeping my gaze on the ground and getting ready to continue to the Homestead.

I start walking in that direction before Newt stops me.

He grabs my arm as I walk past his side and hauls me back in front of him.

I yank my arm from his hand and glare at him as I stagger back. He stares at me with determination and I rub my arm.

"What?" I ask sharply, all attempts as civility gone. If he wants to apologize – which he probably won't – then talk about too little, too late.

He studies me before speaking.

"This." He eventually says. Newt strides over to me and grabs my shoulders, somewhat lovingly this time, and brings me close to his body.

I freeze in surprise, which I'm sure is evident on my face also. His face is inches from mine, and he is staring deeply into my eyes. The sunlight had hit his eyes, changing them to a rich and beautiful caramel colour. He glances down at my mouth, then back up to me again. Then, with a slight hesitance, he kisses me.

Newt was freaking kissing me.

I tense up in stunned silence for a moment, then relax against him as the feel of his mouth against mine shoots sparks through my body. I know his previous hesitance has disappeared, as I can feel him smiling against my lips in relief as I kiss him back.

He slowly moves his hands from my shoulders down to my waist, where he wraps his arms. I snake my hands behind his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

He opens my mouth with his own and gently traces his tongue along my bottom lip, raising a question. I shiver pleasantly at the sensation I open my lips wider as he takes my mouth, claiming it as his own. I softly sigh at the perfection of it, and he moans loudly as a response.

A fire is set off between us, because soon there is nothing gentle about the kiss and we are desperately clutching at each other, drowning in the other's essence.

What once was gentle and sweet has quickly turned into savage and a battle for dominance. His hands run up and down my body and I rake my nails down his back. He hasn't known another girl since before we were put in the Glade, he never had anyone special to hold close. In that moment, I felt like I was special and had a greater connection to Newt than to anyone else.

I'm so absorbed in Newt, so engulfed in his soul that I didn't hear the footsteps sounding from beside us.

"Well, now I know why you're late to the Homestead." Alby says from next to me.

Newt and I gasp and we both wrench away from each other, panting, and quickly stare at the ground in embarrassment.

My eyes flick up to Newt, and he flicks his eyes to me. We both look down again, but this time, I'm grinning from ear to ear.

Newt has his hands clutched behind his back, and is shuffling his feet around like a little kid. I realise I'm doing the same.

I look at Alby in humiliation.

"Sorry, Alby." I say with an unintentional rasp. I cough.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it princess, I'm glad you finally got your interesting apology from Newt. But don't be late again. You have a job to do and I just hope you get it done, because you're a Track-hoe today. With Newt." Alby's gaze swivels to Newt, and Newt suddenly becomes very interested in the grass. Alby rolls his eyes.

"Just make sure you get the job done by the time you're meant to finish. I don't care what you do, as long as the job gets done. Got it lovebirds?" Alby demands.

"Yes, Alby." We both respond in unison. He nods satisfactorily.

"Good. Now hurry up and get to it. The quicker you do your part as a Track-hoe, the quicker you both can –"

"We get it, Alby!" Newt intervenes, his cheeks burning red with mortification. Even in embarrassment, he continues with anger anyway. "Now can you please stop being a slinthead for 5 bloody seconds so that I can actually explain to Sable what she has to do? Or is that too much to ask?"

Alby just smirks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Track-hoes**

"Sable, you're doing it wrong." An exasperated voice calls from behind me.

I wipe the sweat from my brow and glance behind me in disbelief at Newt.

Was he aware of how difficult this job was?

He's staring with an amused and annoyed expression at the sight of me attempting to hack at crops.

I roll my eyes.

"Well then show me how to do it, genius." I call back. Newt unleashes a grin embellished with challenge and saunters over to me with a sexy swagger.

"With pleasure, love." He calls out seductively.

I kinda sorta almost drop the tool I'm holding.

He comes up behind me and I clumsily swivel my gaze to the front to the plants at my feet.

I can feel Newt's warmth as he moulds his body to my back and holds the tool with me, his hands covering mine.

I cough.

"You need to use a smooth motion to cut them, not a bloody manic murderer one." He demonstrates by raising the gardening instrument, which causes my body to rub against his.

He hisses in a breath.

We pause for a moment, then simultaneously remember what Alby had previously said to us.

 _Get the job done._

He sighs with pain; apparently coming to the same conclusion as me.

So he swings down the tool fluidly, slicing the crops in one, swift movement.

Then, Newt removes his hands and detaches himself from me, and I can sense an underlying reluctance in him doing so.

"You know what to do now, love?" Newt says with a husky tone.

"Yeah, I think I do now. Thanks." I say. I glance over my shoulder at him and give a sensual wink. His eyes widen and he catches his breath as I do so. Then, I return to cutting the crops.

After a long couple of hours, I decide that I do not want to be a Track-hoe. Like, ever. Even though Newt was one, and he did make the job far more interesting by far, I still didn't like it.

Let's just hope that the Med-jacks have a fun job.

I heard that if you're not good at any job, you become a Slopper or a Bagger.

I shudder in revulsion at the recollection of being a participant in those jobs.

Poor Chuck.

I'm currently sitting in the Homestead with all of the boys, and we are devouring Frypan's cooking like we may never see food again. Newt is sitting next to me, and he's laughing hysterically at something another Glader across from him had said. I smile at him with amusement as I watch his face relax when he laughs. All the tension in his face disappears, making him look years younger.

Newt glances at me, still laughing, and I hastily look down and drop my smile, not wanting to ruin anything for him. His hand comes into view a few moments later, and he grips my chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look at him. I stare at him sheepishly and he resumes smiling again.

I think my heart literally does backflips in my chest.

He grabs the fork from my hand and spears a piece of meat in the stew, then exaggerates the action of moving the fork towards my mouth until it just rests at my lips. I smile and eat the meat off the fork, and Newt prepares to repeat the procedure.

I rip the fork out of his hand.

As adorable as he was, I didn't want to take my time eating my food.

I'm starving after doing all that work as a Track-hoe.

Newt laughs again as he watches me devour the stew and he begins eating Frypan's amazing dinner again.

Frypan is the one who cooks all of the main meals for the Gladers. When I was being a Cook for a day, he was super nice to me and showed me how to do everything.

I decide then that if I don't like the Med-jacks, I'm definitely becoming a Cook, even though I don't really enjoy it that much. I'd rather work with good people and do lots than work with bad people and do nothing.

Just as I'm finishing another bite of lamb stew, the door to the Homestead creaks open. How I heard this sound over the consistent chatter of everyone, I don't know. I look up and around, but no one else apparently heard the door; the talking is still louder than ever.

I glance up at the door to the Homestead and see Emerson slowly peek half of her face beside the door, clearly shy and nervous to come in. I whip my head down sharply as her gaze scans the Gladers. I can feel her stare halt on me, and I do everything in my willpower not to look up.

I hear footsteps sounding from the area near the door and assume that she's walking somewhere.

Klunk.

I realise everyone's chatter is slowly dying as Emerson makes her way through the room. I see her feet walk near me, stop briefly when in front of me, then keep on going after a moment. I hold my breath until her feet have completely disappeared from view, then I glance up again.

She's at the food-serving table, using a ladle to scoop Frypan's stew out of a pot and into a bowl. Everyone has ceased talking and is staring at Emerson. She clearly notices that they're watching her, but ignores them anyway. Her back is to everyone and once she finishes gathering her serving, she turns back around to find somewhere to sit.

Everyone's heads quickly snap back downwards as she glances around and some embarrassed Gladers even attempt to scratch their heads in ignorance.

Emerson rolls her eyes at them and marches over to our table.

I look beside me and realise that the only empty seat is next to me.

Typical.

I return my gaze to my food, picking at it.

I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore.

She places her bowl next to mine and hesitantly slides into the seat next to me. Her hands rest in her lap and she fidgets around awkwardly.

In unison, everyone resumes their rambling like nothing had happened and Emerson clears her throat shyly beside me.

I deliberately turn my head away from her and look up at Newt. He's watching me carefully and he reaches out to clasp my hand. Our fingers mould together and he mouths an "Are you okay?" at me.

I give an imperceptible nod and look at everyone on our table but Emerson. Minho, Thomas, Gally, Alby, Chuck, Frypan, Newt and a Med-jack called Jeff are sitting at my table as well as Emerson.

Most of them are finishing their stew awkwardly; they were the only ones not to resume their talking once Emerson sat down. Minho is the only one who is not eating. He is staring at Emerson so intently that I become quite frightened. I wait until Minho glances at me before I raise an eyebrow at him.

He glares at me and returns to eating his meal, but still stares at Emerson from the corner of his eye.

I look back down at my food and think to myself.

Should I talk to her?

About what happened? About how she is? Whether she experienced what I did? Hell, maybe even just a "Hey, how are ya doin'?"

I think for several moments more before I glance at Emerson from the corner of my eye. She is picking at her food and tears are welling in her eyes, but they aren't falling. I sigh wistfully and turn to her.

"Hey." I say to her. Newt squeezes my hand and I know that he was paying attention to my every movement.

Emerson glances up in shock and blinks at me like a deer in headlights. I raise my eyebrows expectantly at her and she fumbles around for a response.

"Um, hi." She mutters to me. She keeps her gaze drawn downwards and I realise that she's worried about having another memory.

"You can look at me you know." I say to her.

She hesitates, but carefully makes eye contact with me, and I flinch slightly as I finally look at her sapphire-coloured eyes. I visibly relax as nothing happens, as does she.

"I just didn't think you'd want to. I mean, I know you went into shock and I didn't want to hurt you after what I saw in the memory so…" She trails off.

Minho's head snaps up.

"Did you say memory?" He snaps.

Aw, klunk.

Emerson realises her mistake; we haven't told anyone – with the exception of Newt – that we had a memory.

Emerson blinks a few times, unsure of how to play the situation.

I think frantically for a response. If I wait too long, he'll know I'm thinking of something.

"Um, no Minho." I quickly say. Everyone at our table looks at me.

"I think that it's quite clear she said 'my tree'." I say confidently. Newt stares at me and covers his mouth with his other hand as he raises his eyebrows in amusement.

I blush.

"What?" I say to Newt. I look at Minho.

He's not buying it.

Damn.

"What is it with you and trees, love?" Newt says to me humorously.

I turn back to Newt and grin.

"Oh you know, they're just so _green_." I say to him before bursting into giggles. He joins in and a few others at our table do as well.

Minho stands up sharply, his chair skidding backwards. Our laughter dies.

He glares at me, then Emerson.

He jabs a finger at Emerson.

"You, outside now." And he marches off and out of the Homestead without another word.

Emerson stares at his retreating figure.

"Um, excuse me." She says politely before making her way out behind Minho.

I sigh and slump in my seat.

"Well, she's a goner." I say to Newt. He turns to me and grins.

"Yeah, she's gone with _love_." Newt says, exaggerating "love" in a singsong dreamy voice. I giggle again and the mood begins to lighten again at our table.

We joke around until we have to clean up, in which Newt and I offer.

Alby performs his signature roll of eyes.

"Just –" He says.

"Get the job done." Newt and I recite in unison.

He smirks at us and our sync.

"Good then." Alby says. Newt stops him.

Alby raises his brows at Newt in question.

"Actually Alby, it's 'good that'." Newt informs.

Alby smiles in amusement and corrects himself.

"Okay then, _good that_."

Alby makes sure that he exaggerates every syllable.

Newt laughs and shoves Alby out of the Homestead.

Newt and I clean the dirty dishes and put them away. We wipe down the tables at the Homestead and give the Kitchen a thorough clean. Soon, both areas look brand new. Admittedly, it probably took longer than it should have thanks to Newt and I stopping every once in a while to… well, you know.

But, we got the job done.

I bid Newt good-night and begin to walk back to the Homestead to room, before Newt grabs my arm and spins me back around again. He grins at me. He's being doing that a lot and I like it.

"I didn't get a good-night kiss, love." Newt states teasingly.

Teasing him back, I give him a quick peck on his cheek before turning to walk off again.

He turns me around again and backs me against the wall of the Kitchen, bracing his arms at my temples.

I lean up slowly and give him a soft kiss against his lips, and he kisses me back, attempting to turn it into something passionate. I pull back teasingly and hold a finger against his once again smiling lips.

"Nope, only slow-dancing today." I say to him and he laughs softly.

"Slow-dancing it is then." He says

He leans down and gives me a slow, sensual kiss that practically makes my heart melt into a puddle of love. We stay like this until reluctantly, I pull away and just hug him instead; he's too much of a temptation.

He hugs me back and I just spend a few moments breathing him in. He smells like flowers and sunshine.

I give him another kiss on the cheek and we both head back to the Homestead together, where he bids me a proper good-night, and smiling at him I go into my room and collapse onto my bed, falling asleep instantly.

 **Author's Note: Hey hey hey! So, stuff's getting real w/Emerson. Finally! Nable are cuter than ever and maybe Minho's got a little *wink wink* for a certain someone that starts with E and rhymes with Emerson! What's Minho hiding I wonder…? Comment! Shouts again: "SUCHFUNCAKE" Hun, YOU ARE AWESOME. "NewtnTMR" love your comments and I've started reading some of you're stories. OMG amazeballs writer you are "NewtnTMR". Thanx for all the reviews and follows/favourites you guys mean the world!**

 **~GladerGirl621 xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello again! My Author's Note is at the beginning this time (for those who pay attention to my Author's Notes :D)! Mixing it up a bit… Anywho, I thought I'd give some shout outs (like always :3) because they cannot wait until the end! Okay so, "SUCHFUNCAKE", "NewtnTMR", "NewtLover", "MyDearNewt" and all of the people following "Sable The Glader Girl", from the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU! You guys are the people that motivate me to write and so far, the complements have been just as amazing as the people writing them :D. To "NewtLover": I have answered you're calls and updated! Btw, thank you soooo much for reviewing you generous soul, you :3. And thank you again for calling me an amazing author! I was like: OMG you're so nice! To the others: Your consistent support means so much to me and I know I say that all the time but it really does! Also, I know the story may be moving a bit slow and it doesn't jump into the whole "why Sable should be questioning whether she should be alive" thing straight away, but I just don't want to rush it! I want you guys to enjoy it, and if I rush it'll turn out bad :(. I hope you like the story so far, and I promise the big stuff is coming up soon! Love you my Gladers!**

 **~GladerGirl621 xx**

 **Chapter 11 – Weird Love on the Battlefield**

"We need Winston patched up, stat." Jeff calls to me as I finish bandaging a Glader called Axel.

"On it." I call back.

I race over to Winston, who almost stabbed himself slaughtering an animal. Don't ask me how. He's meant to be a professional at his job.

I study Winston's wound.

"We need bandages, antiseptic and stitches." I recite to Jeff, who nods in approval.

"Correct." Jeff grins at me. "You're the first person to actually handle this stuff and not freak out. Or die." He jokes.

I grin back at him.

"Duh, I'm a pro at everything." I tease. Jeff laughs outright and I leave to gather the equipment to fix Winston.

After I clean Winston's wound, slather it with antiseptic and then stitch and bandage it up, I call for a break.

"No worries, Sable. Good work today." Jeff says.

"Thanks, Jeff." I say back before packing up my equipment and walking out of the Med-shack.

I think I've found my job.

Med-jacks have it awesome.

They help people, they heal people, I enjoy it and Jeff thinks I'm great.

No stress.

Part of my conscious whispers gleefully yet selfishly in the back of my mind.

 _Now you don't have to be a Slopper or Bagger like Chuck._

I want to punch it in the face.

I shake my head at myself and walk to the Track-hoes to meet Newt.

They're all working hard as usual, sweat pouring down their backs as they attempt to catch their breaths.

Thank goodness I was terrible at that job.

I smile as I scan the Track-hoes for Newt, and do an extremely sharp double-take when I spot him.

Because he's not alone.

Apparently, it's Emerson's turn at being a Track-hoe.

My smile fades when I see what she – or rather they – are doing.

Newt has got his arms wrapped around Emerson, showing her how to use the yielding tool.

She's smiling and laughing, which increases in volume when she drops the tool.

Newt joins in.

Other Track-hoes look up at the noise and stare at them in shock, as do I.

What.

The.

Hell.

Emerson picks the device back up and spins around with it dramatically, performing a pirouette.

Newt laughs and swings the tool around with her; the two of them dancing across the gardening fields.

I watch on in complete and utter astonishment.

And fury.

Newt spins Emerson one more time before he turns her back to him, Emerson halting with her leg being held against Newt's hip.

Their faces are mere millimetres apart, and Emerson is staring at Newt dreamily.

I should go over and say something, but I can't.

I'm drawn to Newt, wondering if he'll do what I think he'll do.

Emerson glances down at Newt's lips, then back up to his eyes.

I wait, trembling so violently I must be causing an earthquake of some kind.

Then, she grows a pair of lady balls and does it.

She leans in and kisses Newt.

Directly on his mouth.

And what's worse: after a moment of resistance and hesitation,

Newt.

Kisses.

Her.

Back.

I gasp, which I'm sure cannot be heard over the other sea of gasps, created by the fellow Track-hoes.

Newt and Emerson clearly cannot hear them, as they keep going at it.

Everyone is in absolute revelation over this, but no one's shock can compare to mine.

Newt… Newt just betrayed me.

I can feel tears welling in my eyes, but I don't let them fall as I watch Newt and Emerson.

When they finally pull back for air, Emerson is grinning like a loon and Newt looks… unsure.

So he should be.

My anger returns.

Newt scratches behind his head in confused and uncomfortable thought and looks up and around at the other Track-hoes.

Most quickly turn their heads back down in embarrassment for being caught, others continue to stare with disappointment and disgust at Newt.

Newt turns away from them in a sudden guilt.

Which leads him to me.

As soon as he turns his head, he makes eye contact with me.

I'm standing with my arms crossed, tears in my eyes, trembling with fury and an alternating expression of hurt and anger.

I know I probably look like a demon of death, ready to commit murder.

Newt widens his eyes as he sees me, and an instant shame and desperation covers his features.

The other Track-hoes follow Newt's gaze and turn toward me.

Some now watch, waiting to see what I'll do.

I don't know what to do.

Newt takes a step in my direction, and I take a step back.

Hurt clouds his eyes.

I glare at him.

He has no right to be hurt.

I march over to them, and the Track-hoes glance at one another in worry as they see the rabid determination in each step.

I stand before Emerson, my shadow covering her as I stand before her.

I'm now appreciative of my height.

I tower over her and she cowers backwards in a slight fear, regret darkening her features.

I stare at her for a moment and think about what I'm about to do.

Then,

I slap her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – The Meeting**

I shouldn't have slapped her.

I know, I know, she kissed…

Well, I don't want to talk about _him._

But, I did break one of the most important rules:

 _Never hurt another Glader._

So, after my little rampage, _someone_ who was too clouded with lust for Emerson decided to report me to Alby.

Yeah, I think you can guess who that _someone_ is.

Alby, however, didn't blow his top like I expected him to.

He handled the situation rather… calmly.

Which scared me more than if he had just yelled at me.

I am overrun with guilt as I remember the disappointment in his eyes when he found out what I did to Emerson.

But, I had also detected a hint of pride.

The reminder cheers me up a bit.

I'm just hoping that pride is enough to prevent me from being Banished into the Maze.

After Newt had called me out, Alby had called a meeting to decide what my punishment should be for "physically harming" Emerson.

So here I am in "court" (which is just an ordinary shack with some hand-sketched carvings in the walls), sitting dumbly while people argue with one another about what to do.

Gladers had to take sides to call a vote, and I was both shocked and touched at the boys who decided to take my side.

Gally, Thomas, Chuck, Jeff, Axel and even Minho.

I thought Minho would have taken Emerson's side; I suspected that he fancied her.

Alby, being the leader, had to take the "wounded" side, so did the Gladers desperate for Emerson's attention, a Glader I had patched up at the Med-shack and someone else I hadn't noticed before…

Winston?

I'd just fixed his own wound mere hours ago!

We make eye contact involuntarily and I glare daggers at him, causing him to hang his head uncomfortably.

I turn my furious gaze away from him, which leads me to Newt.

Newt hasn't taken anyone's side.

He was just sitting against one of the walls, appearing deep in thought.

He suddenly shakes his head as if he can sense my gaze, and raises his hanging head towards me.

We make eye contact.

He stares at me as I stare at him, so many emotions passing between us.

Guilt, anger, remorse, fury, confusion, sadness.

I feel like I should say something, but why should I?

I'm not the one who kissed someone else.

But, already my anger towards him is fading, not matter how much I don't want it to. After all, Emerson had kissed him, not the other way around.

The only thing I was still lost about was why he kissed her back.

But, even that thought disappears as we stare at each other.

His eyes hold so many questions, and apologies.

I sigh wistfully at his beautiful chocolate eyes, wondering if I had done something that caused him to kiss Emerson back.

It almost seems like he can read my mind; assurance and hope fills his eyes as he sits up a little straighter.

The bond is broken as I lower my gaze.

Desperate for a distraction, I move my gaze to Minho.

He's sitting in one of the many chairs that circles Alby, but he pays no attention whatsoever to our leader.

His back is slouched frontwards, and he balances his weight on his knees as he leans forward. I make my way to his face and find that he's staring at something with such loathing and disgust, it makes his glares towards me look like grins.

I follow his gaze, and am shocked to find that his fury is directed at Emerson.

I question my crush theory.

She's sitting in a chair across from our side; the prosecution's side.

Emerson's picking at her nails, clearly uncomfortable.

She's pretending not to notice everyone staring at her, particularly Minho.

Her bright red cheeks give her away.

She looks up fleetingly, just a general glance around to observe the situation, and she makes eye contact with Minho.

His glare deepens and her cheeks redden further.

Guilt clouds her eyes as she tilts her head towards him, silently pleading with him.

He just shakes his head at her, telling her to not even think about it.

Her face crumples and tears replace her guilt.

They both turn their heads back down.

My head slings back and forth at each of their reactions.

Well, that was interesting.

I was still confused as to why Minho was upset at her.

They weren't together, they'd barely spoken except for the one time at the Homestead, and Minho didn't really care enough about me to be upset on my behalf.

So, why?

My brow furrows in confusion and I sit in my seat, thinking for a while as I blur out all argument and conversation.

When I ultimately look up again, boys are getting all up in each other's faces, yelling at one another.

I tune out for a bit again, not really paying attention.

I pick at my nails for a while, and only look up again when I hear my name mentioned.

Observing the scene, Gally is arguing with another Glader, discussing why I shouldn't be Banished.

"Yes, Sable physically harmed Emerson. And, our rules clearly state not to hurt another Glader. But, Emerson also hurt Sable." Gally declares confidently.

Well, this is embarrassing.

Gasps of both anger and curiosity sound from around us.

Glaring at the crowd, Gally climbs up and stands on a table.

Good glory.

He continues.

"We always punish Gladers for physical harm, but what about the other forms of harm? Emerson _emotionally_ hurt Sable. So, technically speaking here, Emerson has just as much to blame for as Sable does. Perhaps we should reconsider making our rules a little clearer. Especially for the Newbies." Gally announces dramatically before jumping off the table and taking a seat.

No one says a word.

Go Gally.

Alby stands before all of us, contemplating his proposition.

He thinks to himself, the meeting apparently almost concluding.

I must have tuned out longer than I thought.

Alby strokes his hand along his chin before nodding to himself, coming to a mental conclusion.

Everyone leans forward in anticipation; I perform the action involuntarily.

Alby clears his throat before speaking.

"I have decided that Sable did harm Emerson." A few people lean back in their seats with success and smug written on their features.

"However," Alby continues.

The same people lean back forward again in suspicion.

Alby sighs.

"Gally is right. Emerson did technically emotionally harm Sable as well. Quite more than what you would usually expect. Particularly since she had the knowledge of Newt and Sable's, er, interactions." He finishes, a slight flush colouring his cheeks at the last part.

I minutely glance at Newt, who hangs his head before anyone can spot the blush on his face as well.

Alby scratches his head, and declares another statement for our punishments.

"Sable: 2 nights in the Slammer with water and small rations of food for your act, and Emerson: 1 night in the Slammer with the same privileges for your act."

Alby looks around.

"I call this meeting closed."

Everyone stands up, some taking longer than others.

I scrub a hand down my face in tiredness and when I remove it, I again make involuntary eye contact with someone.

This someone is now Emerson.

She's looking at me with regret written on her features.

I narrow my eyes carefully and raise my head as a slow and ugly anger crawls through my body, overtaking me.

I begin to tremble.

The tears from Minho have already fallen down her face, but a fresh wave begins as she apparently reads my expression.

She uncontrollably lets out a loud sob, causing a few Gladers to glance in her direction.

But, I'm not paying attention to them.

Because I suddenly begin to feel a familiar tug that occurred mere days ago.

Oh, no.

My eyes widen as I am quickly sucked into another memory.

I close my eyes hastily like previously, and open them after counting for a few seconds.

Another scene emerges in front of me.

"Why would you do that?!" Emerson yells at me, staring down at my cowering figure with her bloodied fists clenched.

The welt on my cheek has already begun to swell and I fumble around for the right answer.

"Answer me!" She screeches as she throws another object at me: a lamp.

I gasp and duck, performing a backwards somersault.

I stand up and glare back at her in anger.

"You were going to kill him!" I yell at her as I kick the remains of the lamp.

"I wasn't! I would never do that! He was my friend! I put him in there to protect him!"

I stare at her in disbelief.

"To protect him? You basically just signed his death wish, Emerson!" I fume.

She widens her eyes in angry shock.

I power on.

"He was perfectly fine here! But then you put him in there! Without even telling me!" I scream at her as tears stream down my face.

"How dare you talk to me about death wishes!" She screams in my face.

I take a hesitant step back, still crying.

She advances on me, still yelling.

"You practically threw Minho in the first chance you got! He's in there now, probably fighting a Griever, so don't you dare talk to me about death wishes!" She ultimately rasps; her vocal cords are strained thanks to yelling.

"So that's why you did it? To get back at me for throwing Minho in? They were going to kill him if I hadn't had done that! It's not like you were doing anything!" I shriek.

She pulls back her fist and punches me dead-centre in the face.

I fly backwards and smash into a wall, yelping as my head smacks against it.

Stars wink in front of me as I rise to my feet. Emerson's blurry figure emerges in front of me as I rest carefully against the wall.

When the haze clears, she's staring at me in horror.

I stare at her in fury and yet, a form of helplessness and understanding.

I know what could happen to Minho, and now Newt thanks to her.

She put him in.

The serum was the only way. It's wasn't in Minho, I know he can fight but Newt…

He'd be so helpless.

I know he's at risk of something bigger but…

Emerson was just lucky I got to Newt with the serum in time.

The horror fades from her face and the anger returns.

"Newt may be protected from a Griever, Sable but the Flare will take him. So don't you dare think that injecting the serum was helpful in any way." She spits at me.

I shake my head so furiously, I am convinced my head may snap off.

I'm trying to clear away doubt.

No.

That won't happen to him, he'll know what to do.

I compose myself and take a hesitant step towards her before continuing.

"The only way to keep Newt safe was to inject the serum." I whisper to her.

"I didn't want to do it to Newt, but I had to. I know Minho can survive – that's why I didn't give it to him when I sent him in – but Newt… He would be dead otherwise."

She glares at me in helplessness.

"He's already dead now. That serum may protect him from a Griever, but it doesn't protect him from the main reason they're in there, Sable." She repeats.

I sigh.

"I know." I say.

I gasp in reality, and the memory is sucked away from me, no screeching in my head this time.

I blink open my eyes and Newt is hovering above me; I've fallen onto the floor.

His mouth is moving, but I can't make out the words.

I…

I can't believe what I just saw.

Emerson had sent Newt into the Maze, I had sent Minho into the Maze…

We…

We were _working_ with the Creators?

What had I injected Newt with?

What was the Flare?

Why didn't I inject Minho?

Oh god…

My head spins as I drunkenly sit up, rubbing my forehead.

Newt's voice is slowly coming back to me, but I pay it no attention.

I push away his hands and search for the main reason I'm on the floor.

Emerson is lying on the floor near her chair, gasping as she sits up much quicker than I did.

Minho is sitting next to her, desperately trying to console her.

She mumbles to herself and scratches at her hands, ignoring his.

I crawl over to her and grab her hand.

"Snap out of it Emerson!" I yell at her.

She shudders and tears once again fall down her face as she sobs loudly.

I rest another hand on her shoulder and soothingly pat her arm, trying to calm her.

In fact, I'm still terrified myself.

I help her stand, and Minho is already on her other side, looping his arm around her.

"Take, take her to the Med-jacks." I stutter to Minho.

He nods frantically – I've never seen him look so worried – and sweeps Emerson up in his arms, walking quickly and swiftly out of the Meeting Room.

I put my hand on my forehead again and inhale slowly as my vision blurs.

I feel my legs wobble and then fall out beneath me, and the last thing I see is Newt's vague figure, catching me before I fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Slammer**

I jolt upright as a scuttling sensation emerges on my leg.

Squinting in the dreary darkness, I gently pat my leg and encounter something smooth, small and very much alive.

Giving a small yelp, I slap the bug off my leg and onto the dirty and definitely not clean ground.

After I passed out, I spent a small amount of time in the Med-shack to recover, before fulfilling my punishment and braving the Slammer.

I'll admit, I pretended to be in trauma for slightly longer than necessary so that I didn't have to go in. I was just hoping Alby would show some form of sympathy after the memory.

He didn't.

So here I am, slouching in the Slammer while bugs crawl over my body and food is scarce.

Emerson is on my left and she hasn't said much since we were thrown in.

She always seemed deep in thought and the only time she snapped out of her daze was when food and water arrived.

I still have a day more than her in this hellhole.

My stomach suddenly growls viciously; an extremely loud noise in the piercing darkness.

My cheeks flush with embarrassment and Emerson raises her head slightly.

As if on cue, someone jumps down from the ridge above the Slammer and lands in front of the cage.

I crawl eagerly to the gate and watch as the person turns around and displays two small plates of food with two cups of water.

I reach my hands through the gaps in the gate, desperate to eat the food and not paying much attention to the person holding it.

I only look up when they slide the plates in to thank them. My grateful plea dies on my lips as Newt meets my gaze. He's staring at me with what seems like amusement, but that's barely visible.

The main emotion overtaking his eyes was regret.

I gulp and sense Emerson watching me minutely from the corner of my eye. I cough awkwardly and hesitantly take the food that Newt placed between the bars. A small sandwich and a cup of water. To me, it seemed like a 5-star meal. From my lack of food, I'm sure.

I move backwards slowly, keeping my gaze drawn to the ground as I lean against one of the walls to eat.

I can sense Newt watching me as I eat, and after a few minutes he turns to the guard stationed outside the Slammer.

I detect a few whispers and glance up discretely to observe the conversation.

Newt is gesturing to us and back to the guard. The guard looks doubtful, but as Newt finally persuades him, he ultimately nods and hands Newt the stick he is holding. Newt grabs it and waits until the guard disappears, before throwing it on the ground in disgust.

Then, he stations himself adjacent to the Slammer and sits down, watching me again.

I quickly drop my gaze.

Emerson sits still a while before finally crawling forwards to retrieve her food rations. As she slides her food toward herself, I expect Newt to glance at her. So I look up, expecting this to occur.

Newt is still staring at me, paying no attention whatsoever to Emerson.

Well, alright then.

As I devour the rest of my meal, I crawl back forward and slide the plate back through the bars. Newt hurriedly sits up in an effort to grab my plate, but his lanky frame makes it quite difficult. His legs fly in opposite directions and he has to lean against the wall to hoist himself up. He rushes over to the bars and places his hand on the opposite side of the plate, prepared to take it away. But he doesn't.

He waits, not moving his hand and I wonder why.

I hear him gulp thickly and he moves his hand slowly along the plate, inching it towards mine.

I wait, not sure what to think or feel.

His hand finally – longingly – rests on the top of mine; covering it.

I catch my breath as his rough hand encompasses mine, and I can hear him do the same.

A small spark shoots up my arm, similar to the one when he first pulled me out of the Box.

I slowly ease my gaze upwards and stop when I reach his eyes. His deep, brooding brown eyes.

He gazes back at me, everything about him softening.

His hand tightens around mine, and after a moment of hesitation, I tentatively squeeze it back.

His eyes brighten and I can see the smile forming around his lips at my response. I smile softly back at him and his own smile broadens.

He practically radiates happiness and that makes _me_ feel happy. I missed him. I missed this.

I missed _us_.

His hands snake through the bars of the Slammer and wrap around my back, seeking forgiveness.

I slide mine through the bars as well and hug him back, tears welling in my eyes as I realise how much I need him.

The tears fall gently down my face and onto his shirt and he pulls back to look at me. He smiles gently and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. Then he leans back through the bars to hug me again.

I sob quietly against his shoulder and he strokes my back; a comforting gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Sable." Newt whispers into my ear. That only makes me sob harder.

"No, I'm sorry." I cry to him, "I acted like such an immature child. I just… I just don't know what I did to make you…" I trail off, not wanting to mention what happened.

He pulls back suddenly and stares intently into my eyes.

"Sable, you did nothing wrong. Nothing. Everything was perfect and I… I don't know. I just felt like I knew her and had this weird connection… argh." He closes his eyes in frustration and pain, trying to get me to understand his reasoning. But I could see it in his face. He didn't like Emerson in that way. I knew that now.

"It's okay." I whisper to Newt, my voice quaking thanks to my sobbing. He looks up at me.

"No, it's not." He whispers back, his eyes full of shame. I feel awful for him.

"Yes, it is." I say. Firmer this time. I didn't want him to be upset. Sure what he did was bad, but he didn't do it to hurt me, or to betray me.

He did it because he was lost.

He stares at me with hope.

"Are… are you sure?" He says, his voice cracking. I nod with determination.

"Yes." I say, before leaning in and kissing him softly on his lips.

I feel him catch his breath, and he gently kisses me back, savouring the moment.

This kiss…

It was so gentle, yet so strong.

So soft, yet so passionate.

I hadn't realised how much I had longed for him, how big a part of me he was.

And I could feel that he felt the same.

I was a big part of him as well.

We break away gently and rest our foreheads against each other, the bars making the action slightly difficult. But, I don't care.

A small cough sounds from behind me and I turn my head, finding Emerson observing the situation both sadly and fondly.

I give Newt another small kiss before crawling over to Emerson, placing myself in front of her.

She lowers her head in shame.

"I –" She halts, coughing again from her unused vocal cords. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Sable. I just… I felt so lonely. I had no one. And Newt was one of the only people who didn't care about the memory we had. He didn't use that against me." She pauses for a moment, considering. "You were still attempting to talk to me, so I felt terrible that I did something like that to you, especially since you were being nothing but friendly. I'm… I'm so sorry." She whispers, staring at me with tears.

I study her for a moment.

She means every word she says. I can see it.

She silently allows the tears to fall down her face, and I surprise myself with my next action.

I don't yell at her.

I don't slap her.

I don't even talk to her.

I just lean forward, and wrap my arms around her.

I stroke my hand up and down her back, providing comfort while she stays silent.

But, I can feel the wet patches of salt water forming on my shirt, proving that she feels terrible about what she did.

She clings to my back, trying to silence her shuddering sobs in my shirt.

After she calms down I release her and settle at her feet.

"I forgive you, Emerson." I say to her.

She stares up at me with a watery smile and I smile softly back at her.

I actually believe that we may become good friends.

As I have that thought, a tug emerges in my subconsciousness. I look at Emerson, and her face depletes of any emotion as she comes to the same conclusion as me.

I close my eyes and wait as I feel myself being pulled into another memory.

When I open my eyes, a new and unknown scene has formed.

I sit with Emerson in front of the huge screen, watching as Minho sprints from a Griever. His face shows control as he runs towards the closing doors of the Maze. The Griever is gaining on him but just as he slides through the entrance of the Maze, the doors slam closed behind him, cutting him off from the Griever.

Emerson releases a loud breath, the tension and worry receding from her features.

I suddenly feel so guilty.

"Em, I'm… I'm so sorry." I say to her, my voice cracking.

She turns to me, her eyes cloudy and her face relaxed.

"Sable, it's okay. They would have killed him if you hadn't done it. You were right." She turns away, her shoulders slumping.

I tentatively place a hand on her shoulder.

"You were right as well. I shouldn't have done it without telling you." I say back to her, "Besides, I know Minho can handle himself."

She swivels back to me and grins slightly.

"He can can't he?" She says confidently.

I feel another tug, and am dragged back into reality.

When I open my eyes, tears are present and all I can do is stare at Emerson, trying to convey how sorry Iam. For committing an act I didn't even know about.

All I can do is shake my head at Emerson, speechless.

She smiles in understanding and places a hand on _my_ shoulder.

"It's okay." She says to me.

"I'm sorry" Are all the words that I can manage.

Emerson looks down at her uneaten sandwich, then picks it up and tears it in half.

She hands half out to me.

"A peace offering?" I question her.

She laughs.

"Something like that."

 **Author's note: Yello! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, and unfortunately I won't be able to update for at least another week because I have exams this week :(. Yay. My first one is tomorrow, and I thought I'd update another chapter before I study so you guys don't have to wait longer for a new chapter 3. Anyways, all has been resolved w/Emerson and Sable! YASSSSS! And Newt as well for that matter… Some insight to the next chapter: I'm thinking about making Emerson and Minho a couple in this one. Thoughts? Review! Thanks for followers + current reviews and the reviewers :D. Love you my smexy Gladers!**

 **~GladerGirl621 xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Taken**

 **Author's Note: Hey I'm back! Soz about not updating but I had my exams and I was studying SO MUCH this week… but, now they are over and I am updating for you guys! Enjoy!**

 **~ GladerGirl621 xx**

"Ugh, can you two stop? It's sickening me." Minho calls from across the table. I stop giggling with Newt and glance over at Minho, widening my eyes and making a face at him as a response. He rolls his own eyes, and glares stubbornly at his plate, stabbing at his meat with excessive force. I can already picture him imagining our heads in the spot where he is plunging his fork.

"Aw, lighten up Minho," Newt laughs from our side of the table. "Don't be getting jealous now."

Minho snaps his head up and glares so angrily at Newt, it was almost comical.

"Yeah, Minho," I pitch in. "Just ask Emerson out already. Then you won't be so depressing to look at."

Minho swivels his furious, and yet embarrassed, gaze towards me again.

"I don't like Emerson in that way." Minho declares.

I roll my eyes.

"Yep, keep talking mate." Newt says.

Minho growls something undetectable and stands up, grabbing his plate and stalking over to the washing-up area to dump it in the sink. Then he attempts to storm out of the Homestead, but halts as Emerson walks in and almost collides into him.

They rebound off of each other and stumble back. Red colours Minho's cheeks, and to my surprise, Emerson's as well.

"Um, sorry." Emerson says shyly, scratching the back of her head and biting her lip. Minho stares at her mouth, watching as she nibbles nervously on it, before snapping his gaze back up to her eyes.

They stand there for a moment, just staring at each other, before they both gasp unexpectedly.

A hazy look overtakes both of their eyes, and their faces go blank, devoid of any emotion.

 _What the…_

I stand up from the table and curiously walk over to where they are standing. I wave a hand in front of both of their faces, but neither of them respond. I even resort to poking each of them in the face.

"Newt, what's going on?" I call out nervously. Newt strides over and stands next to me, studying their faces. I feel prickles of warmth against my skin as his arm brushes against mine. I shiver.

Newt continues to look at them, then widens his eyes as he comes to some sort of a conclusion.

"What?" I ask him.

"I… I think they're having a memory." He states.

 _What? A memory?_

I shake my head.

 _How the shuck is that possible?_

Newt ploughs a hand through his hair and appears to be thinking.

"Well, what should we do?" I ask him.

"When you and Emerson have a memory, you stare like this for a while." He gestures to Emerson and Minho. "When it's over you guys–" Suddenly, Emerson and Minho collapse, gasping as they hit the floor. Newt stares at them. "That." He finishes.

I rush to crouch beside Emerson and she sits up, rubbing her head. "Emerson, are you okay?" I ask her. She nods, but her gaze isn't focused on me. Her blue eyes are drawn to Minho's face, and there seems to be… lust? Hidden beneath them.

Minho stares back at her, and his is breathing heavily, his eyes wider than coins.

I glance between both of them.

"Emerson, what did you see?" I ask. She shakes her head slightly, as if trying to clear off a haze. Then, she clears her throat awkwardly.

"Um…" She begins.

Minho intervenes.

"We were discussing a plan. In a room." He says quickly. I swivel my head towards him, and he lowers his gaze in embarrassment.

Uh, yeah right.

I study Minho with an intense gaze; long enough so that he begins to fidget uncomfortably.

"Care to tell me what actually happened, Minho?" I question. He sighs and scratches his head awkwardly.

Well, alright then.

"Emerson?" I ask, turning towards her again. She blushes before speaking.

"We… um, we _were_ in a room… but um, we were kinda maybe sorta… making out?" She ends with a question, as if unsure. I can feel my eyes widen, and I stare at her in shock. Then I look at Minho, who drops his head again, before looking up once more to stare at Emerson. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Okay, that had to mean something.

Minho, like, _never_ smiled.

Ever.

This must be a pretty huge deal then. I guess for both of them, as Emerson's reaction was quite similar to Minho's.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Newt declares to break the silence. Everyone releases a collective breath, the tension lightly dissipating.

"Um…" I begin. "Do you two need… like, any space or something?" I ask, my underlying tone implying: _Do you two want to discuss this shucking piece of information and like, get together or something?_

"Uh, yeah?" Emerson questions, her gaze asking Minho.

He nods as discretely as possible, another miniscule smile lightening his face by the barest degree.

Both Minho and Emerson rise up at once and stand awkwardly, rocking on their heels. I sigh.

"Just go." I say tiredly, yet humorously.

They practically sprint out of the Homestead, and I can hear Emerson giggling lightly. Good for them.

I rise myself and turn to Newt, a smile lifting the corners of _my_ mouth.

"Care to run away with me?" I ask jokingly. He smiles back and a flash of something wicked dances in his eyes.

"That I do." He replies, before sweeping me up bridal-style and carrying me out of the Homestead, while I giggle madly in his arms.

He releases a small chuckle himself and walks across the Glade, never once stopping until he reaches the Box. He places me down and stares down at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, I just remembered that I never got to finish what I wanted to say at the party." He says, the 'something wicked' flooding his eyes again.

I snake my arms up his chest and around his neck, feeling his breath hitch as I do so.

"What did you want to say?" I ask softly, moving closer to him with each word. He swallows thickly before speaking again.

"I just wanted to say… well, I love you, Sable."

My hands halt around Newt's neck and I gaze up at him in shock.

He…

He _loves_ me?

My heart swells with such emotion that my knees begin to wobble. I stare at Newt, fumbling around for a response, speechless.

He gazes down at me, uncertainty now clouding his eyes. His hands begin to loosen at my waist.

"Unless… you don't love me. You don't do you? Oh god I'm such an idiot, forget I said any–" But I cut Newt off by meshing my lips against his.

His hands retighten around my hips again and he smiles widely against my mouth.

I break off the kiss and rest my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Newt." I whisper.

"Oh, thank god." He whispers back on a shaky laugh. I chuckle along and hug him tightly.

When we pull back, we just stare at each other.

The only negative to this amazing moment was the fact that we were so absorbed in each other, that we didn't notice the Box opening. Without an alarm.

What we also failed to notice was the gloved hand that reached through the Box and latched onto my ankle.

Until now.

I gasp.

The hand tugs on my leg and I fall to the ground.

"Sable!" Newt shouts and grabs my hand pulling me towards him.

"Newt!" I shout back, clutching at his arm.

"Someone help!" Newt calls desperately across the Glade. Boys turn their heads and observe the situation, before sprinting over.

The hand continues to tug, and my body slowly – bit by bit – edges into the Box. I turn back to the hand and kick at it, attempting to push it off.

More hands grab my arms and body, trying to pull me out.

But then, more hands from the _Box_ emerge and tug at me from the other side.

Unfortunately, the gloved hands are winning.

They pull the rest of my body through and I yell in desperation.

"Newt!" I scream, making eye contact with him.

Desperation and fear covers his eyes and he races towards the Box, trying to get my hand again.

I reach my hand forward and try to grasp his, but the Box is closing.

"Sable!" Newt shouts, just before the Box closes completely.

 **Author's Note (Again :D): Well crap. Why the hell did I write that? I don't even know. But, good news is, the good stuff starts happening now :D! Please review, comment and do whatever it is you amazing people do! Love you my Gladers!**

 **~ GladerGirl621 (again) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Alone**

 **Author's Note: Real quick note here: this chapter is going to be extra-long to compensate for my lack of story writing recently :(. Sorry about that, but I've been in total relax mode because school is now finished! Anyways, enjoy! xx**

I scream as Newt's face disappears behind the doors of the Box. The sheer look of terror and panic that bathed his features will forever be etched into my brain.

The hands that were pulling me suddenly disappear, and I stumble forward as whoever grabbed me let my arms go and moved away.

I heard footsteps as my kidnappers began to leave, and I swing my hands around; hoping to punch someone in the face to show I mean business. A satisfactory grunt sounds as my fist connects with flesh, and I attempt to reach for the person, but they suddenly are gone after a few dark curses.

Damn it! My shoulders slump in disappointment and I let out a breath. I grin though as I recall the punch.

Unfortunately the light had also vanished along with Newt, so I am left panting in the darkness, swivelling my head back and forth in an effort to see whether there is anyone else with me, or whether this is actually the Box.

The Box I remember coming up in had steel walls and a low ceiling. I tentatively raise my head as an experiment, and groan as my head grazes harshly against the metal ceiling.

Yep, it's the actual Box alright.

As I have this thought a jolt shudders the entire cage. My stomach drops along with my knees, and I tumble to the floor as the Box begins to descend.

I quickly jump back up as a reflex and move backwards to lean against the wall, but I stop as I hear the faintest of notes from inside the Box.

My ear twitches as I hear another shuffling noise to my right. Spinning in the direction of the sound, I quickly unsheathe the hidden dagger in my belt and stealthily stalk towards it. Apparently not every kidnapper left.

I halt when I begin to hear quiet breaths, and wait to hear more movement. My eyes gradually begin to adjust to the darkness and I begin to make out the metal familiarity of the Box, as well as the figure not too far from me.

Tall, probably male, and a slightly larger muscle frame than Newt. His shadow becomes clearer and clearer, but the irony was, he apparently could see me as well.

The person lunges at me, and knocks the knife out of hand. Moving quicker than lightning, he grabs the wrist that held the dagger and grips it tightly, before twisting it around unnaturally. As a result, my entire body flipped with my wrist, to avoid the bone breaking.

I land with a loud thud on my back and the guy jumps on top of me, pinning my shoulders to the ground with his knees, as well as holding my arms down with his hands.

I gasp loudly as his weight settles on top of me, and I begin to struggle. I kick and buck, trying to haul his body off of me.

"Quit it!" A harsh and raspy voice calls from above me.

"Like hell I will!" I reply, before eventually finding the golden spot and nailing my entrapper between the legs with my knee.

"Shit!" He spouts out darkly, and his hold loosens on me. Kneeing him again, he tumbles backwards only slightly. But, it's enough.

Bringing my legs up to my chest, I quickly place my feet on his own chest and kick out, sending him flying backwards into the steel wall of the Box.

He grunts loudly and struggles to get up but I quickly pounce on him and knock him against the wall again. His head smacks loudly against it.

Whoops.

As he begins to rouse once more in a haze, I slam my elbow into his forehead, knocking him out completely. Well, I hope completely.

Just as I'm about to turn around, a hand latches onto my ankle.

Ah, I spoke too soon.

As my feet are swept out from underneath me, I make blurry eye contact with the guy.

I feel a tug, except this one was weaker than the one I usually experience with Emerson.

Uh oh.

As reality fades around me, a scene begins to take form.

I'm in the training room, practising with Rae. I don't even know why I try, he is way too strong. I've already been flipped onto my back 5 times, but he still encourages me to get up and try again.

Rae and I circle each other warily, waiting to decide which will go offense and which will go defence this time. He suddenly charges at me with his fist raised.

Well, I guess we know who the offense is.

He swings at my head but I quickly duck, roll sideways, regain my balance and begin to circle Rae again.

He feigns a blow at my chest before kicking out to knock my legs backwards. I side-step before he can and grab his leg, gripping it tightly and twisting it with all my might.

To my surprise, his body flips.

He grunts as he lands on the ground, but quickly recovers and latches onto my ankle, tugging me down to the ground next to him.

I fall face-first, but Rae flips me over and straddles me, leaving me immobile.

I groan and roll my eyes at him.

"Rae, this is pointless." I say, staring up at him with tiredness.

He looks down at me with amusement.

"Sable, you're never going to get better unless you practise." He states.

This earns him another eye roll.

"I've been practising all day; I'm not exactly improving." I retort.

"Actually," He contradicts, "you are."

I raise my eyebrow at him in question and he just shakes his head at me, a smile on his face.

It was kinda hard to ignore his pure sex appeal while he was practically lying on top of me.

He was very hot. Like, he should wear a sign that read "Warning: Flammable or Possibly Nuclear Radioactive".

He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes, but I knew it felt like silk. His body was all chiselled angles and lines, with a perfectly rectangular jaw and striking cheekbones that looked neither too slanted nor too straight. Whenever he smiled, angels began singing an orchestra number and bowed down before him. His most prominent feature though, was his eyes.

Wow.

His eyes were blended with the most flawless colours of sapphire and violet. Together, a rich indigo colour sparkled with a tendency to lead most people believing everything would be alright.

Those same eyes were staring down at me and I was having trouble thinking straight.

Those beautiful pools of indigo flicked to my lips, before back up to my eyes.

I'll admit it: Rae was extremely gorgeous, but I don't think I want him to do what I think he's going to do…

Rae began to lower his head down slowly, but he was halted as the door to the training room flew open.

Is it bad that I was kind of glad?

Rae's head snaps back up and we both swivel towards the door.

Newt is standing in the doorway, all puppy-dog cuteness and sandy blonde hair.

He takes in the scene quickly: Me lying down, Rae on top of me.

An immediate blush colours his angel face.

I feel a blush take place in my face as I cough awkwardly and gently give Rae a tap on his shoulders.

He understands the hint and gets up, extending a hand to help me to my feet. I take his hand and he pulls me up, steadying me before I trip over.

"I, uh, I d-didn't mean to i-interrupt or anything…" Newt stutters as his gaze flicks anywhere but Rae and I.

I walk over to Newt and his gaze flicks up to my eyes as I stand next to him.

"It's okay, Newt; you weren't interrupting. Rae and I were just training." I reassure him.

"Oh, really?" Newt questions after a moment. I am slightly taken aback at the small detection of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, we were." Rae says this time. I glance behind at Rae and see him glaring slightly at Newt. Swinging back to the man in front of me, I see that Newt is glaring at Rae too.

Okay then.

Newt stalks slowly but menacingly over to where Rae is standing, and ensures that they are nose to nose. Which is quite easy considering Newt is taller than Rae.

What shocked me the most is Newt acting like this. He has been nothing but shy and sensitive ever since he arrived and now this…

"That's funny," Newt was saying. "because the last time I checked my 'How To Deal With And Instruct Incompetent Wannabe Trainers' book, straddling a girl you are supposed to be training but were actually about to kiss is not my idea – or anyone else's for the matter – of a warming up exercise unless you are involved romantically."

Um, I know Rae is my friend and all, but: BURN.

That had got to sting.

Rae narrows his eyes at Newt and puffs out his chest as his ego takes the blow and ramps up its level.

"Why do you give a shit anyway, Harry Potter?" Rae retorts, and I note his reference to an ancient film involving something called magic, and people called wizards; the main character having an accent similar to Newt's. We all would gather every now and again to view the film.

"Don't you dare –"

But Newt is cut off as the scene begins to fade, and all that I can see is the two little figures of Rae and Newt yelling, getting smaller and smaller until they disappear completely.

I gasp and bolt upright, kicking my leg to shake off the guy's hand around my ankle.

He lets go and stumbles back, apparently in just as much shock as I am. He just stands there, contemplating what happened and scratching the back of his head. Then he coughs awkwardly and extends a hand in an offer to help me up.

Was he shucking serious right now?

Mere minutes ago, we practically beating each other up and now he wants to call a truce? He was one of my many freaking kidnappers!

"Who are you?" I ask him warily, ignoring his hand.

His arm drops to his side and he kneels down to my level, his face still bathed in shadows, but I feel like I know him.

"My name is Rae." He says.

My eyes widen even though he probably cannot see the action.

This was the guy in the vision? The one with heavenly good-looks and pretty eyes?

Now it's _my_ turn to cough awkwardly.

"Well, Rae, my name is Sable." I introduce carefully. Rae gives a quiet and shaky laugh.

"I know." He says.

Of course he does.

He moves closer to me and stares into my face. From this proximity, I can make out the sheen of violet and sapphire in his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Sable." He says.

I turn away from him and stand up, ignoring the small pang of sadness I feel in my chest.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Rae gazes up at me for a minute, then stands up as well, ducking his head slightly to avoid hitting it on the ceiling.

"We're going back to WICKED." He replies.

I scrunch my face up in confusion.

"What's WICKED?" I ask him.

He waits for a moment and I wonder why, then my body flies forward as the Box halts from descending.

Rae rushes forward and catches me, before stiffly righting me again.

Okay, now I know why he waited.

"WICKED," he explains as he moves back away, "is our home."

I raise an eyebrow in his direction, but once again, I doubt he can see it.

After another agonizing moment, he walks over to the far end of the Box and taps on the wall. The steel groans and slowly begins to split in two.

Light floods into the Box suddenly, making me shield my eyes. I blink a few times and slowly remove my hand from my face as my eyes adjust.

Glancing over at Rae, I see that he is exactly as beautiful as he was in the memory, maybe even more beautiful.

The light highlights his silhouette perfectly, making him look like a god posing in the sun.

Shaking my head and slapping my face once, I study Rae's movements as I plan what to do next.

I bounce on my heels slightly before bolting towards the light, which apparently has just become my exit.

Unfortunately, Rae is fast and grabs my waist before I make it through the opening.

Damn it!

"Don't make this difficult for yourself." Rae advises.

"I don't know where you're taking me and quite frankly, I don't trust you. Therefore, I will make this as difficult as I must if it means an escape." I retort.

He sighs against my ear.

"Fair enough." He says.

However, he doesn't let me go.

He sweeps me up and into his arms, carrying me into the light.

Okay. I guess this'll work too.

An expanse of white covers my vision, until we step into what seems like a laboratory. Then I gasp as I recognise it.

It was the room Emerson and I were sitting in in one of the memories.

What am I doing here?

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Rae says.

Huh, I must have said the question out loud.

I seriously must learn to stop doing that.

Rae sets me down as two figures dressed in white enter from a polished door at the back of the room. One of the figures was a female, with neatly slicked back pale hair and heels on her feet. She had cold blue eyes and a smile plastered on her face; even I could tell it looked fake.

The other was a male, and had a fox sort of look to him. His brown eyes were cold and cunning, and his smile was sly.

I didn't like either of them.

I back away, but Rae is stationed behind me so I rebound off his chest.

"Excellent work, Rae." The female says, inclining her head in his direction.

"Thank you, Miss Paige." He replies.

'Miss Paige' turns her gaze towards me and her smile turns saccharine.

"Sable, I am Ava Paige. You may call me Ava." She says.

Why not call her Paigey?

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"I hoped you would ask." She replies, before nodding her head at Fox Man, who revealed a control panel from his pocket.

He lightly tapped a button on the shiny surface, and a hologram of the Glade appeared in front of me.

"This," Ava says, "is the Glade. As you already know."

No shit, sweetie.

"You were put into the Glade as an experiment. You caused quite a fuss at WICKED before-hand; sneaking subjects into the Glade to protect them and injecting them with the Serum." Ava continues.

The Serum?

The one I had injected Newt with?

"Yes, that one." Ava said.

Damn it. Again?

"The Serum protects subjects from a Griever, but makes them vulnerable to the Flare." She says.

"Anywho," she continues, "we were quite disappointed with all of your ruckus, but instead of killing you after all of the subjects you sent in; the one's we were supposed to test, we put you in. You would still subconsciously remember the people in the Glade, which allowed us to study your reactions as well as the others. Your brain is incredible." She finishes.

"You are a variable. You are the one who would provide the necessary brain reactions to complete our work." Ava declares.

"What work?" I question.

"Our work to develop an immunity to the Flare."

 **Author's Note: The good stuff is finally happening! Please tell me what you think of the chapter, and please review! Also, please suggest ideas on what to include next! I want to mix it up a bit! Btw, how hot is Rae… anyways, thanks to people again for supporting me; it means so much! Btw, can anyone tell me what web link to include when sending a PM? Coz I don't think mine are working… Love you my Gladers!**

 **~ GladerGirl621**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Ever The Depressed Pessimist**

 **Author's Note: Okay, warning you before you read: This is the second last chapter of Sable The Glader Girl. I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind because I didn't want to incorporate too much at one time. That's kind of hypocritical to myself because that is exactly what I did with Chapter 3 of The Forgotten One… Anyway, I thought it would build suspense as well :D. So, the next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER. Enjoy!**

 **~ GladerGirl621 xx 3**

Have you ever had a time where you cannot choose between two paths? Where both roads are equally daunting and frightening; making any way you choose futile in terms of your own safety?

Well, I'm at one of those times.

The complete prospect of my indecision rests upon my shoulders like a heavy weight, which will break me if I'm not careful.

I have two decisions at the moment, and I have a hunch that selecting either one will change the course of my future.

Whether I like it or not.

My brain is the key to saving humanity from infection; the Flare.

A deadly disease that attacks the human brain; rotting it from within until nothing remains but psychosis and emptiness.

It turns once living people into animals that now ravage and destroy anything in their path.

It all started when the Earth's temperature rose too far above stable, allowing violent and fatal sun rays to attack all life on the planet.

Whoever was left struggled to survive, and probably died anyway due to the outbreak of the Flare.

Survivors who were found were placed into a protective Maze, to allow a company called WICKED to study their brain reactions to develop a cure, even an immunity, to the Flare.

However, none of their brains provided a successful result.

Only mine.

My meeting my soulmate, Newt, and experiencing conflict, resolution, pain, happiness, fear and many other emotions allowed WICKED to observe my brain and develop a solution. One that may just cure the Flare.

May. Not will.

My options: give myself to WICKED and allow them to run tests, to inject me, to study me and possibly kill me if need be to develop the Cure.

Or.

Witness everyone I love and met in the Maze die a painful and horrible death by the sharp hands of machinery, or by WICKED themselves.

I was informed Newt will suffer the most gruesome death if I don't agree to the terms of experimentation.

Now I am here, standing before Ava Paige, Rae and Fox Man, wondering which path I should take.

Sacrifice my own life?

Or sacrifice others'?

"Well, Sable? Have you decided?" Ava questions, and my thinking is interrupted.

I sigh.

It's been a week since this bitch and her psychopathic companion threw the whole 'either you die or your friends die' bullshit upon me.

A whole year wouldn't be enough time to decide.

"I need more time." I say wearily as I glance over at her.

Ava Paige sits poised in a pristine seat, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her white tailored suit strains against her slim body due to the way she is seated.

Her once hopeful and encouraging smile morphs into a plastic and fake one, in an effort to maintain her composure.

"Unfortunately, Sable, time is a privilege that we currently do not have. I need you to make your decision now; I have given you long enough." She says as she drops her gaze and buffs her nails. "However, if you need some additional motivation, allow me to provide it for you."

Ava raises her head and glances at Rae, before snapping her fingers.

Rae nods and exits through the door we came through originally, while we wait patiently for him to arrive again.

What the hell does she think is going to motivate me to make a decision?

I don't want to choose either one!

Just as I have that thought, Rae returns with an excessively large – and moving – burlap sack in his arms.

He dumps the bag on the floor, and someone struggles from inside the sack.

Rae tugs on the drawstring holding the bag together and slides it off of the person inside.

Shuck.

Newt lays on the floor in front of me, straining himself against the bonds that tie his hands and feet together. A gag tugs against his mouth and sweat drips down his temples.

"Newt!" I say and rush forward, desperate to reach him.

He cries out against his gag and his eyes display evident relief as he spots me running towards him. However, I am halted as Rae also rushes forward and grabs me, preventing me from reaching Newt.

"Let go of me!" I yell at Rae as he pulls me backwards; away from Newt.

Away from the other part of my soul.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

I screech and back-kick Rae, who lets out an 'oof!' and stumbles backwards, which I use as an opportunity to run forward again.

This time, I reach Newt and throw myself on top of him, holding onto him.

He's okay. He's alive.

I feel his body arch upwards in an effort to hold me, but the bonds are too tight.

I pull away – with great torture and difficulty – and try to untie the ropes around his wrists, but Rae has clearly recovered, as strong arms bound around my body again.

"No!" I yell as I buck and scream, not wanting to leave Newt.

Newt calls out beneath his gag and his struggles with the bonds become more furious.

"Stop making this hard." Rae says into my ear.

"How freaking dare you." I hiss back at him. "Using Newt against me. How dare you!" I say again, my voice rising.

Ava glances over at us and smiles coldly in satisfaction.

"As much as I hate to see you resorted to this, Sable," she says condescendingly, "these are measures we must take to ensure your cooperation with experimentation."

Ava's gaze moves upwards towards Rae, and she gives a barely detectable nod.

Rae releases me and stalks over to Newt, while Newt's struggling dims as he glares at Rae. Once Rae reaches Newt, he grabs his arms roughly and hauls him back into the burlap sack.

"No!" I shout again as Newt's head disappears into the bag.

Rae hastily re-ties the bag as Newt bucks inside of it. He then hauls it back out of the room and doesn't return.

Ava's perfect face turn towards me and doesn't move. "Have you come to a decision yet, Sable?" She says, everything about her tone mocking.

I glare at the bitch. "I'll do it."

Her smile is now genuinely happy. "Good, good. That's just what I wanted to hear." Ava says. "Now," she continues, "I will discuss with you what is to happen."

I cross my arms. She powers on.

"You will undergo a series of injections that will test your variating pain levels. Each injection will become progressively worse in terms of pain so that we can observe how well you handle it." Ava pauses and studies my face, probably expecting to see me in fear over such a task.

I raise an eyebrow at her cynically.

She clears her throat. "You will have one day to prepare yourself, and the following day you shall begin experimentation."

"Are you agreeable to these terms, Sable?" She asks solemnly.

Is she honestly acting like I have a choice? If I don't do this, Newt will die as well as everyone else. She _knows_ I have to do this. Because she has figured out my weakness.

Love.

I nod sharply at her.

"Well then, I will see you soon, Sable." Her mysterious tone implying something I ignorantly am unaware of.

With that, she stands up, brushes imaginary dust off of her tailored skirt, and glides out of the room.

I sit in my – what I call – cage, clutching my head in my hands and slowly rocking back and forth. I had to look manic at the moment.

The testing was only mere hours away and I was so scared, I thought I was going to pass out.

 _Someone save me_. I think to myself as I stop rocking and start pacing instead.

Pacing helps; the sharp movements make me dizzy, assisting in calming my fear by the barest degree.

 _What if I can't do it?_

 _What if I don't make it?_

 _What if I die?_

Spoke too soon; I'm completely and utterly terrified again.

"Argh!" I scream in fear, anger and frustration as I stop walking and plonk onto the floor.

 _If I die, I won't ever be able to see Newt again_.

A wretched sob escapes my chest, and that one cry seems to become the open gates for more tears. Once I start crying, I can't stop; my chest heaving and my body trembling as I scream into my palms.

 _I won't see Newt again_.

I don't know how long I cry for, but in the midst of my weeping, I distantly hear several pairs of footsteps approaching my spotless cell.

 _No, I couldn't have cried for that long. Not now, not now…_

I sniffle and glance up, spotting three shadows approaching me. Standing up warily, I back away until my shoulders bump the wall of my cage.

"I need a minute," I say in a desperate attempt to prolong the inevitable outcome. "I'm not ready."

"Well, Sable, you get 5f minutes with me before you need to be ready." One of the shadows calls out.

Newt steps out of the darkness and into my line of sight, and I squeal with a burst of happiness as I rush forward. He smiles widely back at me, but winces slightly as he does so.

I slow my running and frown, observing his face. I couldn't see them before due to the lighting, but now that I was closer, I could see that there were bruises spread across his perfect face.

"Newt?" I ask in concern.

Newt turns backwards to the remaining two shadows.

"You said I could be with her alone."

One of them snorts.

"And alone with her you shall be." The same one mocks.

Both people laugh and saunter off, leaving Newt and I alone.

I turn my focus back to Newt, and see him already at the bars of my cell, reaching his arms through the gaps. I run forward again and throw myself around him, and now that there are no bonds (aside from the bars), his arms are able to fully encompass my body.

I sigh against him before pulling back.

"How did you get the bruises?" I demand.

Now it's Newt's turn to sigh.

"It's nothing; they just wanted to rough me up a little to show you that, they 'really will hurt me', if you change your mind last minute." He says, using air quotation marks on 'really will hurt me'.

"Bastards." I say.

Newt gazes at me with understanding.

"Don't be scared, Sable. I'll always be here, no matter how much I don't want them to do this to you."

I push my midnight hair behind my ears and drop my eyes tiredly.

"I don't know if I can do this, Newt." I say. "I'm so scared that I'm going to die, that I'll lose all of my friends." I glance up at him again.

"That I'll lose you." I finish as tears bead in my eyes and I hug him again, not wanting to let go.

"Sable, you're not going to lose me; I'm a fighter with _amazing_ survivor skills." He says as he hugs me back, and I giggle wetly at his emphasis on 'amazing'.

He pulls away and places two fingers gently under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"You'll be okay." He whispers as he leans forward and sets a soft kiss down onto my lips.

I kiss him back with everything I have, because I may not see him ever again.

He pulls away after a while and rests his forehead against mine. We just stand there, breathing one another in without saying a word.

I hear footsteps returning and Newt grabs my hands, squeezing them in reassurance.

"You can do this, Sable." He whispers before his guards take place beside him.

"Alright, mate. Get a move on now, innit?" One of the guards mock, imitating Newt's accent. Newt glares at them before reluctantly letting go of my hands.

I sigh against the bars as Newt's guards haul him away, not before Newt turns his head around and gives me a wink. I chuckle lightly, a warm feeling settling in my stomach.

As the sound of Newt's footsteps disappears, so does the pleasant buzz I have. I am cold again.

Almost as soon as they vanished, more sounds emerge from the unforgiving metal corridor. This time, the sharp sound of clacking heels.

Oh, klunk.

Ava Paige's silhouette appears in the small amount of light in the hallway.

She approaches my cage and her face becomes clearer and clearer as the shadows fade away. She stands before me at the bars, twining her two hands together.

"Sable, we are ready to begin experimentation. It is time."

I swallow thickly as she presses her thumb into the id scanner, and the door pops open.

She extends a hand to me, and I take as if it is corrosive.

She walks me down the hallway, and I almost collapse as realization hits me one, final time.

 _I'm going to die._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Pain Is Gain**

"Okay, Sable." Says Dr. Wilson as she places an electrode on my temple. "We're going to give you a series of injections; you will be aware of the first one, but you will not be aware of the others. This is because you will be experiencing extreme hallucinations. Do not panic if these hallucinations seem shockingly real; that's how they're supposed to appear."

She glances up at me.

"We'll be monitoring your reactions here." She points at a screen with an image of a brain. It had a deep red core in the middle.

"And your pulse will be monitored here." She points at another screen, this time with a series of lines moving up and down rapidly, in sync with my heartbeat.

I nod meekly.

She gives me a soft smile of sympathy.

Even though she worked for WICKED, I couldn't help but smile back. She was very kind and gentle, and had treated me with much more respect and care than the others.

 _Stop it._ My mind snaps at me and I frown.

 _She's only treating you this way because she knows that if she fucks up, you're dead. She doesn't like you, she just wants your brain._

My smile fades entirely as that realization takes over.

None of them care. I'm only being used.

I flick my gaze back to Dr. Wilson, and a cold efficiency I had never noticed before settles in her eyes.

The core on the picture of my brain pulses and expands to a deep ruby.

I narrow my eyes at the monitor.

 _Thanks, brain._

"Right, Sable. Lean back for me, please."

I tentatively lean back in the dentist-style chair, my arms at my sides.

Wilson walks over to a control panel of buttons, and presses one down. Metal cuffs bound my wrists to the chair.

I gasp and yank at the bonds, trying to sit up. My fear that I thought I had under control re-appears. But Wilson pushes another button and this time, a metal cuff bounds around my forehead.

"Argh!" I yell as I tug at all of the restraints.

Another button.

My ankles are tied.

I can't move.

I pant heavily.

"No. No no no. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. Get me out of here!" I scream pathetically at the doctor.

She glares at me for the first time.

"Sable, do not make this difficult for yourself. And besides," She pauses. "You're doing this whether you like it or not."

She presses another button, this one bright red.

"No, stop! Please!" I yell desperately at her.

A gap opens up behind my head in the chair; I can feel the back of my skull fitting into it.

She pushes one final button; a green one.

"Stop!" I plead one final time, but it's too late.

I let out a piercing scream as something sharp and painful is stabbed into the back of my head.

No one said the injections were in my head.

I don't stop screaming as my body spasms due to whatever was shot into my brain. It takes effect quickly and I moan as my sight blurs.

My mind goes light.

Distantly, I hear another button being pressed and suddenly I am being drawn into some form of vortex. I can't help thinking how similar the feeling is to being pulled into a vision.

I gasp mid-scream as I'm tugged into a white tunnel. My spirit is pulled out and into the passage, leaving the casing of my body behind.

I shut my eyes.

I don't know how much time has passed when I hear:

"Sable."

I shake my head furiously, keeping my eyes closed.

"Sable." I hear again.

I take deep, shaky breaths, not wanting to see what has happened.

" _Sable!_ " The voice thunders and my eyes shoot open.

My gaze roams everywhere at once, trying to get a sense of where I am.

A dark room.

One large, swinging light.

And a man.

It's Rae.

I try to step towards him, but am halted thanks to the thick leather strap tied around my stomach and arms.

It's only then I realise my body is lying on an upright metal tray.

"Rae? Can you help me out of this?" I ask, struggling against the bonds.

He only smirks.

"Oh, are you trying to cooperate with me now? Unfortunately Sable, I've got plans for you. But if you just sit there like a good little girl, I won't give punishment. How does that sound?" He questions, sauntering over to me and bending down to put us face to face.

My eyes widen.

Wait…

 _Rae_ was trying to hurt me?

I shake my head.

No.

No no no no no.

Rae wouldn't…

He would never…

My eyebrows shoot upwards.

But he would.

He kidnapped Newt didn't he?

I gasp as Rae suddenly brings his face next to my cheek.

I feel his warm breath near my ear and tense up, anticipating. He runs his nose softly against my cheekbone and across my jaw, bringing it up again to trace the shell of my ear.

I snarl at the contact and head-butt him. Hard.

A sickening crack arises at the blow and Rae stumbles backwards, blood running down his lips.

He clutches at his forehead – hopefully in pain – but is grinning through it all, regardless of the dint in his nose.

At least I'd finally made an imperfection in that flawless exterior.

A cruel and twisted satisfaction curls through me as I watch him wipe the blood off of his mouth. Serves him right for hurting Newt.

He lets out a moan and a laugh that sound strangely sexual as he stares at the blood on his hand.

Oh, klunk.

He had to be a shucking seeks-pain-for-pleasure sociopath. Wonderful.

I tug at my restraints once more and Rae walks back over, hesitantly leaning next to my ear again.

I growl.

He chuckles.

"Good kitty."

"Shuck you."

"If only you would…" He trails off, running a finger down the bridge of my nose.

I try to bite it, but he pulls it away.

"The things I'm going to do to you." He whispers.

I hear the snick of a blade and something sharp is quickly pressed against my throat.

I gulp.

"R-Rae, this isn't you. Stop." I say carefully, trying to avoid moving my neck as much as possible.

He laughs softly against my temple and brings his eyes to mine.

The beautiful indigo I had once admired was now filled with something dark and terrible; the look of a serial killer, or someone who was about to do something very bad and enjoy it.

It was terrifyingly unnerving and I was suddenly very afraid.

"Oh, Sable. Sable, Sable, Sable. So innocent. So naïve." He says, pausing. "Yet so pathetic."

Giving my face a gentle pat, he removes the knife from my neck and without any warning, slices a deep cut across my cheek.

I scream as the blade cuts through my flesh, and my face whips to the side, blood streaming down my jaw.

And the pain.

Oh, sweet mercy the pain.

My entire cheek throbs and practically claws at my facial nerves, digging the nails in real deep.

I pant as beads of sweat break out across my brow, and I spit out a trail of blood that has entered my mouth.

"Rae, stop!" I choke out, shaking my head furiously as he runs the blood-dripping blade down the inside of my arm.

He unleashes a manic grin and places the blade at my neck again, pressing it in bit by bit.

The agonizing pain returns again and consumes me.

" _Rae!_ " I scream as the knife digs in further and further.

But before I can let out another, black begins to edge into my vision.

Oh, klunk.

 _I'm going to die, aren't I?_

 _I'm going to die. Here, with a knife stuck in my throat. Terrific._

The pain slowly begins to fade, and I know my life is coming to an end.

 _This is it._ I think.

 _Where's the white light? The long tunnel of abyss?_

But, no tunnel or light appears as I feel a small tug and suddenly, I'm not in the torture chamber anymore.

No, it's worse.

I'm standing in a room full of bodies.

The bodies of my friends.

 **Author's Note: I know, I know. FINALLY, right? Well, this is only part 1 to Pain Is Gain, and some extra good news: I'm going to keep Sable going on for a little longer. I feel like if I end it with this chapter, it'll be all wrong and too short. So, SABLE WILL LIVE ON! No more questioning 'is this gonna be the last chapter?' business. NO! NABLE IS NOT ENDING YET! Like I did recently with TFO, I'm gonna wait until Sable gets about 10 more votes before part 2 is up, so SPREAD THE WORD PEEPS IF YOU WANT MORE! Leaving you in suspense once again…**

 **Love you all!**

 **GladerGirl621 xx 3**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Pain Is Gain (Part 2)

 **Author's Note: Hey all! There will be a part three to this, since the ending is kinda a bit dramatic XD But, it has been broken up because the next chapter is going to get pretty full on. By this, I mean there will be a bit of violence as well as the scene being a bit WTF. So, warnings are coming now for the NEXT chapter. This one does get a bit graphic at a few points as well, so just letting ya know! Enjoy, my Gladers!**

 **GladerGirl621 xx**

A breathless scream escapes my lips as I stagger backwards, trying to tug my gaze away but unable to. Everyone was there. Sprawled twistedly in a pile as if they were trash.

 _They're not trash…_

My gaze darts back and forth between each of the bodies in horror, identifying faces.

Oh Lord, there's Thomas… Minho… Chuck…

My poor, sweet Chuck.

My knees give way underneath me and I fall to the floor, one hand clutching my middle and the other desperately covering my mouth in an effort to prevent more screams from escaping. My body churns uneasily and I turn my head just in time to vomit up whatever is in my stomach.

I cough and sputter through my sobs; the sorrow and pain ripping through me and cutting me open from the inside. I can't handle it. I can't do this. I fall on my front and grip at my hair, trying to pull it out as the heartache travels around gleefully.

 _Go over to it._ A voice whispers in my head, and I hiccup as I try to quiet down in an effort to hear it better.

 _Go. Over. To. It._ It repeats, forcibly.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I unsteadily stand up, a few remaining sobs leaving me as I force myself to face the pile.

 _Good. Now walk over and rummage around._

I almost resist, but figure that this is the only way I'm going to be able to leave. It's not real.

The thought seems to calm me as I stumble forward dazedly, trying not to focus too much on the limp bodies. Karma seems to want to torture me as I halt at the beginning of the heap, the smallest body staring up at me, covered in blood…

No.

The quicker you do this, the quicker you can get out.

Rummage around. Right.

I squint my eyes closed as tightly as I can as I begin to haul bodies to the side, flinching at the 'thump' they make every time they hit the ground. Lifelessly.

I try to ignore the last body that makes the loudest thump, but another cry involuntarily releases itself as I pull Chuck out of the way.

Breathe, Sable. Just breathe.

Taking my own advice I glance down at the space I have made in the middle of the bodies and see a small, tiny key laying there.

 _Good job._ The voice giggles in my head cruelly.

I glare at the godforsaken key and snatch it up, turning away from the bodies as hastily as I can. I stand there for a moment, staring at the tiny thing in my hand until my vision blurs, just inhaling and exhaling.

Without any conscious thought, I turn around again and hesitate for a moment, before rushing forward and crumpling down beside Chuck.

I gaze deeply into his dead eyes, which seem to be accusing me.

 _You did this._ They seem to be saying.

Shakily, I lean down and place a soft kiss on his cheek, not noticing the blood that covers it until I can taste it.

I walk around to each of the other bodies, giving them a kiss as well. If I don't make it through this, then at least I have had some sort of last goodbye; some form of closure.

I stand up afterwards, just closing my eyes and breathing for a moment.

When I eventually open my eyes, I can feel the determination seeping through me. I'm doing this. For them. For Newt.

I grip the cylindrical key in my fist tightly as I stalk around to the large metal door that has suddenly appeared behind me. I slide the device from my hand into the small slot waiting inside the door. It slips in with a satisfying click, and I take a step back to observe what happens.

The metal groans loudly as the key disappears, and I back up as it slowly begins to open. With each inch that it does, a blinding light grows stronger and stronger, to the point where I am forced to shield my eyes.

A shove from behind sends me stumbling forward into the light, and I sense rather than see another scene take place in my surroundings.

I breathe for a few moments, waiting.

Then I hear it:

"This is all your fault."

Its sounds garbled, strangled. Like I'm hearing something from underwater. Then I hear it again, and this time, it's louder.

"This is all your fault!"

It's clear, piercing.

I remove my arm from my eyes and gasp, wobbling slightly on my legs.

I'm standing on top of one of the walls of the Maze. It's a very narrow wall. I look down carefully and am hit with a wash of vertigo as I see how high up I am. Flicking my eyes upwards, I see that the horizon looks beautiful. Pink and yellow and orange. So peaceful. Ivy curls near my ankles, and as my gaze travels further in front of me, I spot another pair of feet.

I look up to the face of the beholder.

It's Newt.

"Newt?" I gasp, taking a careful step towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouts, his brown eyes turning panicked and frantic. I frown in confusion. "Newt, wh-what…?" I trail off, actually observing the situation we're in now.

My relief to see him ebbs.

I see where he's standing and the expression on his face. He looks scared, angry and lost all at once. His feet are balancing on the edge of the wall.

"Sable, you made me do this," he says, but I'm not listening properly. He's…he's standing on the edge. "You made me do this, Sable. It's all your fault. You put me in this place!" The last part is a breathless sob.

"Newt, what are you doing?" I ask carefully, feeling my body tremble and fear take root deep inside. Because I already know the answer.

"This is the only way," he whispers. Gazing at me once more, I see a brief flash of sadness in his eyes before he places one foot out in suspended air.

"Newt, don't!" I scream and rush forward, already seeing his body plunge down, and his head disappearing. I reach out to grab one flailing hand, but I miss his fingers.

"No!" I yell, watching in horror as he falls down, his beautiful face staring up at me.

Just before he hits the ground, he's swallowed up by darkness; the floor of the Maze gaping open, taking Newt down into its depths. The abyss grows larger and larger, covering the remains of the Maze and travelling upwards towards me.

I close my eyes once more, a tear escaping, before I am swallowed up as well.

A rush is running through my ears, the noise so loud and terrifying. My body is shaking uncontrollably, the image of Newt falling to his death forever etched into my brain.

"No. No. No. I can't… no more," I whisper pathetically, wrapping my arms around my knees and body tightly.

The rush slowly fades, settling down to a gentle swell.

"Sable," a voice whispers in my ear, soothing me.

"Sable," it repeats again.

I open my eyes, but no scene has emerged. Just smog, and hazy grey clouds.

A distant shadow appears within the smoke; as it grows closer to me, its shape becomes more prominent and its colour darkens.

"Sable."

The voice is coming from the shadow.

When it's… face… is mere millimetres away from mine, it's as if a light switch has been flicked on. Because a scene suddenly materializes.

"Don't do it."

I blink, taking in my surroundings.

I'm in the Glade.

The rush of homesickness that floods me is remarkable. The sun is out and the trees are bright green. Birds are tweeting and the sky is a cloudless blue. Looking around, I realise no one is out. I shrug it off, unfazed.

The pure happiness that radiates from my home is quite ironic, considering the fact that hot, rushing fury is suddenly coursing through my veins, the nostalgia fading all too quickly.

The change in emotions is overpowering.

"Please, Sable. Don't do it."

The voice repeats itself, and I look down… down… down.

Newt, again.

It irritates me that I have to see him make yet another appearance. Why can't he just stay away? He's lying on his back, blood matting his face, his hair, his body… I don't know why, but this angers me more. He hasn't suffered enough and he needs to. The urge to pummel his face into the dirt is strong.

Glancing down at my hands, I see that blood completely covers them. Newt's blood.

In one of my hands, I'm gripping a wooden mallet from Frypan's kitchen tightly. This is coated in blood as well.

"S-stop," he stutters, spitting out drops of red.

I roll my eyes.

"Shut. Up," I drawl out, annoyed.

A tiny part of my head is nudging this new, angry side of me, screaming for me to stop what I'm doing. It's easy to squash, considering it's so small.

I raise the mallet and bring it down so quickly, that miniscule rational part of my mind cannot process what I have just done.

I feel the impact though.

The impact of the weapon colliding with Newt's cheekbone, smashing it. The shock reverberating throughout my arm. I hear Newt cry out, his face whipping to the side with the blow.

I feel alive, that one hit sending excitement through me. I'm unable to stop.

I repeat the action over and over, the mallet coming down again and again, until Newt's strangled noises of pain and pleading eventually fade. Even then, I continue. The bloodlust consumes me, the scene slowly pulling me back away from Newt's limp body.

"No!" I shout out loud, wanting to continue the attack, but I'm powerless against the strength of the vision.

I'm pulled away further and further, until the rage and desire to kill slowly ebb, clarity slowly sinking in with each millimetre I'm pulled away from Newt. His red body becomes smaller and smaller, and I gasp in horror at what I have done.

This time, when I attempt to crawl back to him, it is with a desperation to help, not to murder.

"Newt!" I've lost count of how many times I have had to yell out his name.

"This is the final stage, Sable," a voice calls out.

I am plunged into darkness.

I stay there for a while, floating. Drifting. I spin around in mid-air, twisting from side to side in an effort to see what will happen next.

 _What is the final stage?_

It is both a relief and a fear to realise that after this, I will be free. I mean, I haven't died yet, right? I have been able to bear all the horrors that have been thrown at me, to test my reactions.

My body is almost mermaid-like as I twist and turn to see what's coming. _Anything_ that will happen. My hair is swirling in tendrils in the air, adding to the effect.

"Prepare yourself, Sable," the voice warns, and I recognise that the high, lilting pitch belongs to Dr. Wilson.

I wait.

I hear the sound of what appears to be a heavy lever being pulled down, and my stomach suddenly drops.

Because I'm free-falling, but there is nothing below me. Except endless black.


End file.
